The Cooper-Fowler approximation
by Justimagine935
Summary: When strange feelings begin to wash over our favourite physicist Amy is delighted, requesting the help of the rest of the gang to aid her in her quest to reveal a new Dr Cooper, and is very surprised when it works! (A.N my first Big Bang theory fanfic, hope you enjoy and I give you what I intended, SHAMY love!) read and review. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! just thought I'd give you a heads up, this is just setting the scene with an episode you've already probably seen, but I've changed it abit to suit my future narrative! Reviews all welcome and enjoy!**

******************************************************************************************************

Chapter 1

The sound of Sheldon's alarm echoed through his apartment as he rolled out of bed and made his way into the living room. Something had happened the night before; a drunken Amy had KISSED him! On the lips! The thought simply repulsed him, the exchanging of saliva was a prospect that genuinely chilled him to the bone, but something was different. His body had reacted; he was flushed and even felt slightly nervous, what did this mean?

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Amy's face appeared on Sheldon's laptop, her hair messed and glasses skewed.

"Oh hello Amy, how are we feeling this morning?" Sheldon walked over to his laptop and sat down staring at Amy, what was this strange feeling he gets around her? For a brilliant man like Sheldon it should be so simple, but when Amy comes into the picture everything is confusing, she is the only thing in this world he cannot figure out.

"What happened last night? My brain feels like its about to implode"

"Highly unlikely, but anyway, last night you got extremely intoxicated, kissed me then vomited furiously for about 40 minutes before passing out on your bathroom floor. I left shortly after."

Amy seemed completely embarrassed, her face had gone from ghostly pale to tomato red in under 30 seconds before she sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"I apologise for my rather erratic behaviour, I can assure you it will not happen again, anyway I have to go, but I will be at Penny's later if you feel any kind of need to locate me, goodbye Sheldon"

"Good and thank you, goodbye Amy"

With that Sheldon closed down his computer and headed for his bedroom, what had Amy meant by she can assure him it wont happen again? Will she not see him? Kiss him? Or try to be near him? Maybe he wanted her to.

-

Amy couldn't believe she had made such a fool of herself the night before, and even worse, made a pass at Sheldon! She's only just managed to convince him to sit next to her in public places and now she had practically assaulted him, which in Sheldon's eyes is probably a nightmare. Amy scooped up her mobile and pressed 1, having her new bestie on speed dial was one of the most exciting things that had ever happened to her... even if she had to steal Penny's phone to get her number in the first place.

"Hey bestie! I'm in need of a desperate girl talk, can I come over early?"

"Amy I don't really want to spend all night explaining in detail all the sexual experiences I've ever had... especially when you record it"

"No! I didn't mean that, although we haven't done that in a while... I'm having a little Sheldon trouble"

"Come on over and vent about Dr CrazyCooper, I'll get out the wine"

Amy hung up and made her way over to Penny and the guys apartment building, hoping to god she wouldn't run into Sheldon, that would be the last thing to add to her ever-growing list of hangover symptoms, a big bag of guilt.

15 minutes of worrying and waiting for her nausea to pass and Amy finally arrived at Penny's apartment.

"Hey Ames, whats up?"

"Last night when we left the bar, me and Sheldon went back to my apartment and I don't even remember what happened but somehow I managed to kiss him... on the mouth, and now I don't think he'll speak to me ever again"

A smile grew on Penny's lips as Amy recited her night " look honey, i think this might be a good thing, you've actually physically touched your boyfriend, you may have opened up a new side to Sheldon, its kind of exciting!"

Amy sighed at rubbed her eyes "but that's exactly the thing! He isn't my boyfriend, as much as I want him to be"

"OKAY! I got it! Project Shamy! Tomorrow we go out shopping and i'm going to make you into a vixen he won't be able to say no to"

Amy couldn't help smile at the prospect of her and Sheldon's relationship delving into the new realm of relationshiphood despite her pounding headache.

" oh god, I don't know what to think, but well what the hell! MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry if this one isn't as good as the first, I'm getting impatient to get to the good parts!**

read and review folks

I don't own anything!  
*******************************************************************************************************

The night passed quickly, with Penny downing a large proportion of the wine and Amy passing out after the first four glasses and snoring loudly on Penny's couch. The next morning after waiting for Leonard and Sheldon to go to work Amy and Penny set out to the mall, determined to find SOMETHING that would tempt Sheldon into initiating some kind of romantic attachment to her, perhaps even revealing a new side to her sexy praying mantis.

Penny trailed around the mall holding cute strappy tops and denim skirts to Amy and sighing when Amy refused each one.

"Amy, come on, we need to find something"

Amy walked along one rack of clothing, running her fingers across the fabrics until she landed on a soft velvet like material and stopped in her tracks, plucking it from the rack and examining it. It was a red cropped sleeved dress with a round neckline and was extremely soft, Amy smiled and turned to penny holding out her discovery to her bestie waiting for approval.

"OH... MY... GOD! That's it, that's the dress"

Amy sprinted toward the fitting room taking out any person who stood in her way and emerged in her new dress, the material reached just above the knee and hugged her hourglass shape with a small hint of cleavage peaking over the lower than usual neckline, Amy felt and looked amazing.

"WOW! Amy you look fantastic, Sheldon eat your heart out"

"I KNOW" Exclaimed Amy.

The shopping continued throughout the day, penny picked out matching shoes and a cute little clutch to go with her new look, all that was left was hair and make up to sort out and they were done!

Penny pulled out her phone and called Sheldon, the phone rang three times before he picked up

"Dr cooper, state your business"

"Its Penny, I just wanted to know what it is you're doing tonight?"

She could hear him sigh and knew to expect a clever and slightly insulting remark.

"Penny, I am a very busy and important man, I don't have time for idle chit chat with lesser minds such as yourself. But for your information I was planning on having an all night star wars marathon"

"Yeah whatever, look drop the star wars you're going out with Amy tonight, be at her apartment for 7:30 and for gods sake try and look sexually attractive"

Penny hung up straight away not giving Sheldon the chance to object, this was not a matter of choice, this time she was the one doing the experiment and damn it, she was going to get the results she wanted. A brand new ,cute, but slightly crazy couple and Whats more ,a very happy Amy, which she totally deserved.

-

Sheldon hung up and pondered his conversation with Penny, he had never been confused by Penny unless it was her over usage of sarcasm or that silly slang she constantly spouts whilst eating all of their food. He had just stopped thinking about Amy's kiss and now he had to look 'sexually attractive'; what has the world come to?! He almost missed when it was just Leonard and himself playing Halo and watching Dr who all night... almost.

-

Amy perched on the sofa and stared into the handheld mirror, she could hardly recognise herself, Penny had done an amazing job with her makeup. She had put blusher her cheeks, and powdered her skin till she felt like she was a porcelain doll, her eyes looked bigger with a layer of eyeliner and mascara and her lips were a subtle shade of red. Her new look was carefully constructed, not too provocative as there would be too much change for Sheldon to process, and Amy was usually layered from head to toe. She looked casual, but sexy, the perfect combination.

She waited nervously on the couch for Sheldon to arrive. 6:45pm... 7:00pm... 7:15pm...  
The minutes ticked by so slowly, she had lit a few candles and brought her DVD collection into the living room, she prayed that Sheldon wouldn't freak out and run for the hills. Amy looked at the clock one last time 7:29pm, thank god, he would be hear soon, no time to overthink this, just go for it , she told herself.

7:30pm

*KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK* "Amy"  
*KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK* "Amy"  
*KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK* "Amy"

Amy smiled to herself as she made her way to the door, his over compulsive need to knock three times before she answered had always tickled her.

"Hey Sheldon" Amy beamed. He shyly walked past Amy and lingered near her sofa, silently picking a place to sit. He had arrived in his favourite flash t-shirt with a black undershirt and blue jeans, he looked the same, but there was something different, was he wearing cologne?

"so, what do we do now?" Sheldon enquired with his usual robolike tone.

Amy sighed and sat down next to Sheldon's new 'spot' "Well I thought we could spend more time together, maybe watch a movie.. Here"

Sheldon looked at Amy slightly confused, attempting to process what the information meant.

"Why? There is no specific amount of time needed to be spent between two people when they're engaged in friendship"

Sheldon found himself staring into Amy's eyes and realised she wasn't wearing her glasses, did she not need them? Where they contacts? He had never noticed the colour of her eyes.. or even how pretty they were. Sheldon snapped out of his thoughts, telling himself that a man of his intellectual standing doesn't care about how brown and twinkling someones eyes are, he only cares about physics, but she looked really good.

"Sheldon, I think we need to talk about the other night"

Amys eyes met Sheldons for a second and then he pulled away looking at his hands and leaning back into the couch.

"Oh boy"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I thought I should warn, I wont be following the actual episodes of TBBT as here you'll see I initiate their relationship in another way, the main reason is I am going to develop their relationship in a different way, but enough blabber, ENJOY!**

Read and Review

and I don't own anything :)

*******************************************************************************************************

Sheldon looked to Amy as she nervously played with her curled hair; he had feared this would come up again. He had known of Amy's bizarre desire for physical contact after she had shown symptoms of sexual arousal upon meeting Penny's friend Zach, but he had hoped that this would not fixate on him when they began spending more time together.

"Amy, may I ask whether your proposition to spend more time with me is some kind of psychological experiment?"

Amy chuckled and turned to Sheldon. "Sheldon I'm not trying to trick you into anything, I just think it's important that we discuss what happened. I would firstly like to apologise beca-"

"I don't" Sheldon flinched at the sound of his own voice involuntary leaving his chest, what did he just do?! Sheldon could see Amy out of the corner of his eyes, she was staring at Sheldon with a look of bewilderment plastered across her delicate face, Sheldon could feel himself reddening, he was going to regret this.

"Wha... What did you just say?"

Sheldon rose from the couch and paced Amy's living room, mustering an appropriate response that would hopefully end this topic.

"nothing, I ... coughed" Sheldon cursed himself, he could do better than that, he was a first class liar. He looked to Amy to analyse her expression, she had one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk playing on her lips, damn she could see right through him.

"No, come on Sheldon, you said 'I dont', what did you mean?"

Sheldon sighed and returned to his spot on the couch and then turned to Amy. Should he tell her all of the new feelings that had been intoxicating his mind for weeks? No, no surely that would be too risky; he himself would then have to accept that he had some feelings for Amy. He inhaled deeply and ran his tongue over his lips; logic suggested that he should just tell her, he couldn't argue with himself, and let's face it. It was the truth.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, I fear you may be under a delusion about me, I may not be the brilliant minded genius who dedicates his mind to science and nothing else"

"Sheldon what are you talking about?"

"My mind has been wandering onto absurd topics to the point I cannot concentrate on my work, the other day at work I was attempting to show how an atom can be reconstructed to-"

Amy held her hands up. "Sheldon! Just spit it out"

"I like you"

A smile spread across Amy's face as Sheldon tried to avoid her gaze. Sheldon cooper likes me. Maybe be Penny was right, the kiss was a good thing.

"So, what is it you're trying to say?"

Sheldon continued to stare at his feet, trying to stop himself from speaking, but to not avail.

"I think I would like to altar the current state of our relationship"

Sheldon looked to Amy and sighed when he was greeted with the expression that can only be described as a confused puppy. " Oh for heaven's sake, Amy Farrah Fowler I would like to be your boyfriend"

Sheldon continued. " You seem to have a strange affect on my behaviour, I've been feeling really happy lately, I even switched to cookie crisp rather than Alpen, and I think the reason might be you"

"thats.. the sweetest thing I've ever heard"

Sheldon nodded curtly and met Amys gaze, raising his eyebrows. " So?"

"Yes."

Sheldon reached out and shook Amy's hand before raising from his spot and moving towards the door.

"Sheldon, where are you going?" Amy looked at her hand and then to her new boyfriend.

"I need to go and draw up a relationship agreement, it was nice doing business with you Amy Farrah Fowler" and with that, Sheldon left.

Amy smiled and stared at her apartment door wondering what had just happened, she immediately stood up and rushed over to her cell phone and called her bestie.

"PENNY PENNY, WE HAVE SHAMY LIFT OFF"

Amy couldn't stop smiling as she recited her short but eventful date with Sheldon, and accepted an impromptu invite to a girls night. She hung up her phone and took a look at herself in the mirror. She did good tonight and she knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, things are getting a bit steamy in this chapter so tell me what you think! And enjoy :)**

Read and Review.

I dont own anything :(

*****************************************************

chapter 4

Sheldon paced the living room of his apartment racking his brains, what had happened to him? Why had he asked Amy to be his girlfriend? He had always found the idea of relationships repulsive and when observing Leonard and Penny had come to the conclusion they only create trouble and are far too time consuming. But Amy was different, this wasn't an attraction based on physical attributes, it was one of the mind, she was his equal, but still, why did he feel like he needed her in his life?

"Hey Sheldon, do you know who's next door with Penny, all I can hear is manic giggling and then a chorus of OH MY GOD" Leonard had only just got home from work and began to prepare lunch in the kitchen.

"Leonard, as much as I usually care about your mooning over Penny, I feel it's only fair to warn you, I am not feeling all that well"

Sheldon could see the panic spread across Leonards face, it's flattering how much he cared for him.

"Dear god no, is it milky green again?!" Leonard almost screamed.

Sheldon sighed, why could he never understand him?  
"No,no not the physical kind of sick... the mental/emotional side"

"Oh, well we knew this would come some day, don't worry about it, we'll get you a nice therapist" Leonard laughed, as he made his way to the living room.

"Leonard I'm serious, something has changed"

Leonard looked to Sheldon, unsure of how to react, Sheldon had never revealed anything of personal importance to him for as long as he'd known him. "Okay, Whats wrong?"

Sheldon looked to Leonard and then the floor, he suddenly became embarrassed, he is supposed to be a genius, a world class mind, not some silly school boy with a crush. He attempted to open his mouth but could only emit a high pitched sound.

Leonard smirked and leaned closer to him. "Come on Shelly, you can tell me?"

"Leonard, I do not appreciate your mocking, and you know no one's allowed to call me that but Meemaw" Sheldon scowled. "But, I seem to have engaged myself in some kind of romantic relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler"

"OH MY GOD, that's amazing, well done buddy" Leonard winced at the realisation he was slowing turning into Penny, man he had to stop spending so much time with her.

"No no that's not all, when I went to see her today, she was wearing something, how can I put this? Quite, revealing"

"and?" Leonard continued staring at Sheldon, as if he was speaking another language.

"It made me feel weird, I think it was one of the reasons I acted so irrational" Sheldon lowered his tone further; he didn't want ANYONE to hear this.

Leonard copied Sheldon's actions and lowered his voice. "Weird, how?"

"I was all sweaty, and felt really warm" Sheldon recited the symptoms and was immediately hit with the sting of shame, he hated being sweaty and prided himself on being perspiration free.

Leonard's eyes grew wide and his expression changed from concerned to surprised almost immediately. "Wow Sheldon, you're a bit of a hypocrite aint you?"

"What do you mean?" Sheldon retorted.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks with their penis" Leonard laughed.

Sheldon looked at Leonard and then his lap. "I don't understand"

"Of course you don't Shelbot, but read that book we got you, it might help. But I got to tell you Sheldon, I think you're smart enough to know what you're experiencing"

Sheldon cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"...or maybe not"

**********************************************************************************

Later that night Sheldon lay in bed staring at the ceiling evaluating the earlier conversation between himself and Leonard. He was smart. Why couldn't he understand this? He was the master of his own body; he knew everything about it, even how fast his hair grows per millimetre per day. His gaze drifted down to the book the gang had bought him, he had stuffed it in his bookshelf and never looked at it since the day he got it.

"Maybe I should just take a little look, it couldn't hurt" Sheldon whispered as he climbed out of bed and slid the book from its resting spot. He quickly settled back into bed and pulled the covers over his head and pulled his emergency flashlight from behind his pillow, it is always better to be prepared for the apocalypse. He skimmed the contents page and pulled the book open at chapter 5 'The Male anatomy and its reactions to sexual stimuli"

"Well at least it's mildly scientific, even if the drawings are a little distasteful"

He began to read out loud.

"Upon observing the sexual stimuli of a physically attractive man or woman, dependant on the preference of the man himself, the male body will react immediately starting with a hot flush of the palms, causing an increase in perspiration. The man's pupils will then dilate as he stares at the woman or man, which can often lead to the sensation of goose bumps or shivers. Finally there will be a growing or tensing sensation in the... GOOD LORD"  
Sheldon slammed the book and flung it across the room.

"As I suspected... this book is completely wrong" Sheldon said as he curled onto his side and shut his eyes, he would deal with this tomorrow, or never, whichever didn't come first.

*BUZZ,BUZZ,BUZZ*

Sheldon looked to his alarm clock, 11:30pm.

"good god, you just can't get the staff around here"

Sheldon grabbed his phone and checked the name 'Amy Farrah Fowler; 1 New Message', he opened the message and his breath caught in his chest as he read;

'Hey there my Sexy praying mantis, wanna come over hear and get ceraaazy, I'm wearing nothing but sum fine perfume, Amy"

Sheldon stared at his phone as re-read the message, Amy was obviously drunk but that was the least of Sheldons worries as he felt his hands getting warm and sticking to the phone. Suddenly his mind was invaded with images of Amy, her green eyes, her warm chocolatey hair and her soft lips. Sheldon felt a shiver course down his body and he pulled the covers closer, the images continued to assault his imagination, Amy was still there, staring at him with a twinkle in her eyes, Sheldon let his gaze fall down her body, he sighed at the creamy look of her shoulders as he followed the curves of her body and realized she was naked. Sheldon had only ever seen one woman naked, Penny, obviously by accident, but his imagination did not lack when it came to Amy, his gaze dropped to her chest. Her breasts were round and proportionally sized, they were perfect. Her skin like everywhere else looked soft and warm, he just wanted to reach out and touch her. Sheldon jumped as he felt a warmth spread down his body and centred at his crotch, he felt himself twitch under the covers and threw his phone to the floor. He curled himself up into foetal position and pulled his covers over his head and put his hands in his lap, this cannot be happening.

"Hooo, boy" Sheldon whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut, this is a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! Just to avoid confusion this isn't a songfic I just love that song and thought it just told the story well :) just in case you'd like to listen to it it is Troublemaker by Olly Murs**

Read and Review

I dont own the song or the big bang theory... unfortunately ;)

******************************************************

Amy opened her eyes and found herself staring at the hardwood floor of her apartment.

"Not again" Amy groaned as she hauled herself to her feet wincing at the pain in her side, she'd obviously got 5 steps into her apartment before face planting the floor. Amy walked to the kitchen and began making coffee, glancing up she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room, she was wearing the same clothes last night and her hair was plastered to the side of her face. she sighed as she walked across to her computer sipping her coffee and began checking her emails, 5 New Emails, she trawled through her emails, most was junk or jokes from Penny but one caught her eye, Sheldon cooper.

_'Strange, Sheldon never emails me' _Amy thought as she opened it.

**Dear Amy,**

As promised, I have formulated a relationship agreement to lay down the law, as it were, that are the foundations of our relationship. These include clauses such as Handholding, Public displays of affection or if preferred, PDA, which if you're wondering, I do not prefer and finally date night, however these are negotiable, to a certain extent. I have chosen Thursday as a suitable day for date night (which will occur fortnightly), I say we meet at your apartment this evening to discuss these clauses. I look forward to your response, Sheldon Cooper PHD.

P.s you may want to check your outbox on your phone.

Amy glared at her phone. _What have I done this time? _She could feel the shame already clouding her mind. _I am never ever drinking alcohol again.  
_  
"oh god no" Amy felt the beginning of a headache arriving as she opened the text.

"oh no no no no" Amy almost shouted as she re read the text. '_This is so not going to end well'_

**********************************************************************************

Sheldon sat in his spot on the couch waiting for Leonard to awaken and come for breakfast, after what had happened last night he had to talk to someone. Leonard may not be as smart or as developed as Sheldon, but he seemed to know a great deal more about relationships than Sheldon. After twenty minutes Leonard stumbled into the hallway and Sheldon jumped to his feet and ran over to the kitchen pouring his friend a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Leonard, how are you this morning? What would you like for breakfast? Eggs, oatmeal, pancakes?" Sheldon pulled his face into a smile and stared at Leonard, he had read that smiling at someone while holding eye contact could be infectious, making the recipient feel happy. But judging by the look on Leonards face, the book was obviously hokum.

"What are you doing? I thought it was oatmeal day?... Are you feeling okay?" Leonard looked at Sheldon evaluating his actions; he never did anything like this unless he wanted something, like the time he wouldn't take him to Switzerland.

Sheldon threw up his hands as if swatting away Leonards remark. "No, don't be silly, I'm just treating you to a nice breakfast, I'll tell you what, I'll just make it all and you can choose"

Leonard smiled, maybe he could make this work in his favour. "Oh okay then, thanks a lot Sheldon"

"oh its no bother, although I do want to ask you something" Sheldon began pulling ingredients from the fridge.

"of course, shoot" Leonard said as he settled himself as the breakfast bar.

"How often do you masturbate?" Sheldon asked abruptly as he cracked the eggs into a bowl.

Leonard sprayed his coffee across the room spluttering and coughing. "WHAT?!"

Sheldon scowled at the breakfast bar now showered in saliva and coffee and pulled on some rubber gloves before mopping it up and turning to Leonard. "Well I've heard that masturbating can relieve stress and symptoms of sexual arousal and you always seem to have an optimistic approach to life, causing me to reach the conclusion that you must masturbate on a regular basis"

Leonard shook his head at his strange roommate "Sheldon is this about the talk we had?"

Sheldon sighed as he began to sieve the flour, "I read that stupid book"

"and?" Leonard asked, smirking.

"It would appear I was exhibiting signs of sexual arousal" Sheldon looked to his friend, unsure of what reaction to expect. Leonard was his best friend, they had always teased each other but he had always been supportive.

Leonard looked to his friend and smiled "Look I know you don't like people touching you but you may have to put that aside for a short while if you want this to disappear, you can't control your body in this instant, either that or you can you know... give yourself a treat, the old low five"

Sheldon's mouth had opened in shock and disgust "You're wrong Leonard, but thank you for your opinion"

Leonard watched Sheldon walk to his room leaving him to continue cooking breakfast for himself.

"Charming" Leonard Sighed as began.

"Hey Leonard" Pennys voice filled the apartment as the giggly blonde bounced over to Leonard.

"Hey Penny, Whats up?" Leonard smiled, her smile was so infectious.

"Nothing much, but me and Bernadette are going out dancing tonight and were wondering whether you and Dr Whackadoodle wanted to join us? We're going to ask Raj, Howard and Amy as well, we thought it'd be really fun to have a group night on the town"

"Oh that sounds like fun I'll just ask Sheldon" Leonard smiled as he wiped the flour off his hands onto his robe.

"I hardly think so and Leonard can't you find a hand towel or something, wiping your hands on your clothing is just unhygienic." Sheldon's voice startled Penny as he returned to the living room fully dressed in his usual attire.

"Why not?" Penny squealed

"Dancing is hardly a entertaining way to spend an evening, I can think of far more educational and fun ways to spend an evening, such as playing on my vintage GameCube or Klingon boggle. Also myself and Amy are planning to spend the evening together at her apartment." Sheldon looked to Penny in disbelief; the idea of dancing made him feel sick, frolicking about in minimal clothing and grinding against strangers was his definition of hell.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, it'd be a nice way to spend your first date and I bet Amy wants to" Penny begged.

"It doesn't matter what Amy wants, we made a commitment to this meeting and I am not going back on it" Sheldon retorted as he began to tidy the rest of the flour from the breakfast bar.

"Sheldon, you know I forgot to mention, the mailman dropped off a package at my apartment by accident, turns out it was one of your comic books. Now, I could either return the comic book to the post office who will in turn send it back, and then you would have to wait another 2 to 3 weeks before it comes back to you, or you can agree to dance tonight and I'll go fetch it now and you can indulge yourself in a whole day of The incredible spider man. Your choice Moonpie" Penny smiled sweetly at Sheldon as she sunk into his spot on the couch.

Leonard could see the frustration growing on Sheldon's face, she had got him.

"FINE, now go get me my comic book and get out of my spot" Sheldon spat, as his face continued to twitch with annoyance.

Penny jumped to her feet in glee and waved at the boys as she left for her apartment, how she loved taunting Sheldon.

-

8:00pm rolled around faster than Sheldon had hoped, he had been reading his comic books for most of the day and then hoping that Penny would perhaps slip in the shower again, meaning the dancing would not happen. Although that wouldn't happen, Sheldon had already bought and installed some adhesive ducks to the bottom of her bathtub as a birthday gift last year.

_Drat, why do I have to be such a gentle and caring person._

He pulled himself from his bed and stared into his wardrobe.

"What is the correct attire for dancing?" Sheldon asked himself, puzzled. He had never danced, apart from the teens for Jesus hoedown and even then he had simply swayed from side to side.

He continued combing the contents of his wardrobe and selected a black dress shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, this would have to do. He combed his hair and then walked into the hall to find the whole gang gathered in the living room staring at him.

"Hello" Sheldon stated looking at gobsmacked expressions on his friends faces.

"Sheldon you look hot!" Penny exclaimed jumping to her feet and licking her finger and pointing at Sheldon pretending to extinguish a fire. He had seen this done before, from what he gathered; it meant he looked attractive... what nonsense. He frowned at Penny and then looked to Amy whose mouth hung open, in a gormless but strangely adorable fashion; she wore a simple black dress that hugged her body and hung just above her knees. Her hair was very similar to the last time she saw him, and her glasses were missing again. _Probably a good idea, that way she won't lose them._ Sheldon thought, she had always been practical.

"Well, let's get this over with then" Sheldon said pointing to the door as the gang filed out, Amy waited for him at the door and they walked out together in silence.

They arrived at a club named 'Tiger Tiger' at 8:15pm and Penny and Bernadette linked as they ran to the doors. "Tiger Tiger is the club we usually go to, it's got the best music and they do non-alcoholic cocktails for Sheldon"

5 minutes later and Amy and Sheldon were sat at the bar watching as their friends jumped around, Leonard had been trying to get back with penny for a while and it appeared to be working as the swayed in an embrace on the floor. Amy looked to Sheldon, wishing it was them, she watched as he sipped on his diet coke and frowned in disgust at Raj hitting on various people.  
**_"You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl"_**

Amy smiled and slipped off the bar stool standing in front of Sheldon. "I love this song, can we dance please?"

Sheldon sighed. " I knew it would come to this, I do not intend to dance tonight, I simply agreed to come as I was blackmailed by the enigmatic literary genius that is Spider man, hey what are y-"

Amy laughed as she pulled Sheldon from his stool and wrapped her arms around his neck. Everything in Sheldons being was telling him to pull away, but she looked so happy and her hair smelt amazing.

**_"You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand"_**

The song continued to play as Amy shook her hips and spun around holding Sheldon's hand and pulling him towards her, placing his hand on her hip. Sheldon tensed as he felt the familiar shiver course through his body, she was electrifying, and her dress was starting to ride up her legs as she swayed. His heart was pounding as his hands started to sweat as he held her waist firmly.

**_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!"_**

Sheldon frowned as he listened to the music, _What? _The lyrics of the song seemed to read his mind, he couldn't control his feelings for her, everytime they've ever fought he would always apologies and come back. He NEVER apologises to anyone... well maybe anyone but her. She was a trouble maker, in fact she was the living embodiment of trouble, before he met her he had his life planned, he knew what he wanted, where he was going and how he felt. Now everything was up in the air,here he was on a Saturday evening when he should be doing laundry, dancing with an amorous Amy Farrah Fowler. He looked back to Amy who was now smiling at him and running her hand down his arm, his body was starting to come alive, a warmth spread across his body and he couldn't help but reach up and tuck some hair behind Amy's ear, causing her to look at him. Her eyes were dazzling as they sparkled underneath the slivery glow of the disco lights, he stared into her eyes and let his hand fall to her cheek, he wanted to do something, but his mind protested. __

Just do it. Sheldon told himself

Sensing Sheldons nerves Amy pushed herself onto her tiptoes and pulled him closer as she closed her eyes and their lips touched. She felt his lips warm against hers sending a shiver down her spine to her toes as she almost lost balance and leant against Sheldon, expecting him to jump back, but instead he put his hand around her. Their lips parted and Amy rested her head against his shoulder treasuring the moment, she found it fascinating that he had allowed for this amount of physical contact, and neither of them was drunk.

As he continued to sway with Amy enfolded in his arms he felt an emotion he could only describe as joy, he was ashamed that only another human being could make him feel that way.

-

The night went quickly and the gang left the club at around 2am and went back to their apartments, as they pulled up to Amy's apartment Sheldon accompanied her to the door to ensure her safety.

"Goodnight, Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon said as she unlocked her apartment door.

Amy turned to Sheldon and quickly pecked him on the lips before he could reject. "Goodnight Sheldon" Amy smiled and walked into her apartment, winking at Sheldon before gently closing the door.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you vixen" Sheldon whispered as he walked back to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey, So I'm sorry if this chapter isnt as interesting, I'm just building up to this vacation. Also I'd like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my story, it's always nice to know that people are actually enjoying it, because hell, I never thought anyone would but me! :P So please continue doing that!**

Anyway, read and review. I dont own anything D:

*************************************************

Chapter 6

The next few days seemed to drag on; everyone had been busy with at work or with family arrangements, the boys sat in their usual place in the cafeteria listening to Sheldon's mindless droning.

"..and so when one dives into the water rather than belly flops, the hydrogen bonds upon the surface of the water break easier as there is a smaller surface area" Sheldon finished.

"You know Sheldon, sometimes silence is nice, please shh." Leonard sighed, rolling his eyes at Raj and Howard.

"Oh! Before I forget, I got a call from my cousin and she says we can use her cabin in Palm bay for a week or two" Howard smiled

"Thats awesome" Raj and leonard chorused.

"So you think we should all go?" Howard asked.

"Well I'm free... pretty much always, except from Fridays thats desperate housewives catch up night" Raj nodded, and then continued eating.

"Awesome! I'm gonna bring Bernadette. Maybe you should call Amy and Penny too"

"Oh I do not think so that would be an awful long train journey and I have a lot of work to do" Sheldon remarked, awaiting the inevitable groaning and saddened faces at his refusal to join in their little vacation.

"Thats awesome" Raj and Leonard chorused again. "A week free of Sheldon, WOOP WOOP" Howard added.

Sheldon glared at his friends. "Anyway, I highly doubt Amy would want to go, she has very fare skin and similar views on vacations to myself, a waste of time"

-

"FLORIDA! I AM THERE" Amy screamed down the phone.

"okay, okay calm down" Penny laughed. "but I got to warn you, Sheldon isn't coming, shocker right?"

"oh, well that kind of, as you would say, blows" Amy sighed, feeling her excitement fizzle out.

"oh come on, it'll be fun, we'll call it a girls week instead of night"

"oo, when you put it like that... can we share a room?"

"well sure"

"and we can stay up all night pillow fighting in our underwear?"

"... erm... we'll talk about that later, I've gotta go, cya ames"

Amy hung up her phone and ran to her closet, the vacation was in one week, staring at her closet of various cardigans and corduroy skirts, she would definitely need another shopping trip. She grabbed a chair and began routing through the top of wardrobe, she hadn't seen her bathing suit in over 4 years and as she pulled it from the back of her wardrobe she could see why. The green all in one her mother had bought her for a family holiday to Spain had faded and was covered in dust.

_'Looks like I'm going to have to buy one of these too' _

Amy had found she had recently been enjoying shopping, especially with Penny who knew exactly what suited her and every time she had helped her Sheldon had made a move, she was like a gorgeous blonde wizard. Amy pulled out her phone and started composing a message to her bestie

**_"Hi Bestie, in need of a serious shopping trip for our vacation, can you come with me?"_**

a response arrived immediately

**_"oh I don't think I can, I'm having to work overtime to get the time off, maybe take Sheldon? I know he isn't going but you haven't seen each other since dance night. P.s don't think I didn't see that kiss ;)"_**

Amy giggled at her response, well she did have a point.. She hadn't seen Sheldon in almost a week and the next date night wasn't until next Thursday, it wouldn't hurt to just ask. Amy picked up her phone and dialled Sheldon's number and hovered over the call button, there's a huge chance he would laugh at her and hang up. _Ah what the hell _she thought as the phone began to ring.

"Sheldon Cooper, state your business"

"Hey Sheldon, what are you doing this evening? "

"This is the second time someone has called me to ask a pointless question, can I ask, are you involved in some kind of club?"

_Well its better than a straight out, no. _Amy sighed.

"No, well unless you count Take That anonymous... But thats not the point, I was wondering if you would join me at the mall for vacation shopping and then perhaps dinner" Amy crossed her fingers as she waited for his response, feeling as though she was trying to win the lottery. She could hear him breathing down the speaker; he was obviously processing the invitation, weighing up the pros and cons of the trip.

"Date night isn't until next Thursday, however my mother has been bugging me to buy some new clothes and sheets, so I agree, you can pick me up from work at 4pm, I'll see you then"

Amy had zoned out in shock at Sheldon accepting her invitation. _I really am a vixen._

-  
  
Sheldon stared at his work on the white board, he just couldn't focus on anything, the dance night had been 3 days ago, yet he still couldn't get the images of Amy out of his head. She had looked so enticing on the dance floor, her dress had clung to her body, showing off her slender waist and feminine hips._ The memory of their kiss had lingered in Sheldon's mind long after it had ended, he had stood in the shower that night desperately scrubbing the festering germs he had surely picked up from that disgusting nightclub. Then it happened. He had been thinking about her in that dress, that damned dress that flaunted his own girlfriend's body in his face. Then he lost control, he felt the shivers creep down his back and the water cooling against his now scolding skin, he could feel the blood rush down his body, awakening the usually lifeless flesh between his thighs. He tried to ignore the new sensations torturing his body, grabbing his Star Wars shower wash he began scrubbing his chest, he slowly moved his hands further down his body. He gripped his length and gasped, more images flooded his mind, her soft moist lips, her soft skin. He closed his eyes as he gently began stroking himself._

"oh lord" he whispered. He involuntarily picked up his pace, leaning against the shower, his only focus was on the amazing waves of pleasure attacking his body, why does something this repulsive feel so good? He softly moaned as he imagined Amy's soft fingers dragging across his chest, down his stomach and grasping him, her tongue running across his bottom lip and exploring his mouth. He wanted her, no no, needed her.

The experience seemed to last forever, but as the pleasure became more intense he felt a warm liquid spill across his palm.

"oh no... oh no..." Sheldon shrieked scrubbing his hands under the spray of the shower, letting the water wash any evidence of his self abuse away. No one will ever know. Sheldon reassured himself as he hopped out of the shower and pulled a towel around his waist.

"I'm proud of you buddy!" Leonard laughed through the door.

Sheldon shrieked again.

"...Drat"

Returning back to himself in his office, he huffed at himself, he had engaged in pointless self abuse, and was ashamed. Although he had to admit, he had enjoyed it. He looked at his clock, 4pm. Amy would be here any minute, Sheldon smiled as he picked up his bag and walked towards the university exit. Spotting amy's car across the road he could feel the excitement buzz in his heart, he suppressed the urge to run towards her, that may be slightly creepy. He slid into the car next to Amy and smiled, she was wearing some plain blue jeans and grey jumper, her hair was taken up into a long ponytail draping down her back, which revealed her long, swanlike neck.

-

Amy could feel Sheldons eyes on her, _what is he doing? _

"Are you okay Sheldon?" Amy turned to look at Sheldon, who looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights as he immediately looked away, concentrating on the road again.

"Yes, I'm fine" Sheldon mumbled, _damn it Cooper, get a hold of yourself._

The rest of the car journey was mostly spent in silent, apart from Sheldon explaining every single thing he had done throughout the day, making Amy regret her decision to ask 'How was your day?' Until they finally arrived a the mall and Amy leaped out of the car and walked round to meet Sheldon, lacing her fingers through his. Sheldon looked to his hand now entwined in Amy's.

"What are you doing?"Sheldon asked, his face dripping with confusion. _Oh boy, he had totally forgotten about the Relationship agreement. _"Oh Amy, I'm sorry, I know I forgot to inform you of the conditions of the relationship agreement, vis-à-vis hand holding, which states you may only hold my hand in the event one of us is going to fall off a precipice, as a congratulations for a Nobel prize or emotional support during an injection"

Amy smiled up at her strange but handsome boyfriend. "Yes, but you are forgetting that I have not signed the relationship agreement yet, so I'm not under the conditions"

Sheldon smirked and then realised she was right, _Vixen._ He sighed and relaxed his hand against hers; maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

The couple walked through the mall stopping in various shops, whilst Amy looked at strappy tops and shorts Sheldon stood huffing and puffing behind her, criticizing her every move.

"I thought you didn't like vacations?" Sheldon stood with his arms crossed, with the sour face of a tired toddler.

Amy continued combing through the swimwear in search of something that would show off her curves in a casual yet enticing way. She had been over this a thousand times already. "I'm going because I haven't had a long time off work in years, plus it could be fun, I still think you should come"

"oh no no no, don't think you can lure me into a flying tin can by leaping around in skimpy bikinis' held together by what can only be described as floss" Sheldon snorted ogling the purple tankini in Amy's basket. _She would look good in that though. _Sheldon shook his head, what is going on? He used to love his brain so much, now it was like a constant battle between lust and logic.

Amy laughed and pulled Sheldon into the men's section. "so your mom wants you to buy new clothes?"

"Yes, apparently I can't always wear superhero t-shirts, what hokum"

Amy nodded as she combed through various shirts. "oh hey, what about this?" Amy smiled pulling a blue check shirt from the rack and holding it against her boyfriend.

"Yeah whatever, lets just buy that in a few different colours and lets get the hell out of here"

"no, you have to try it on, and these too" Amy laughed and pushed the shirt and black jeans towards her boyfriend and pointed towards the fitting room. "go" Amy ordered knowing that Sheldon would object.

Amy's eyes lit up as Sheldon emerged, the shirt clung to his muscles and made his eyes look like glistening blue pools and partnered with the black jeans that seemed to embrace his thighs, he looked so good.

"Amy, Amy... Are you even listening to me? I asked you a question, should I buy these or not?" Sheldon looked at Amy who had been staring at his thighs for the last 3 minutes.

"Wh- oh yes, sorry yes, you definitely should and then wear it, everyday, and forever" Amy blushed, she had just blatantly stared at her boyfriends thighs in front of various other men, thankfully he hadn't seen her drooling. She jumped from her seat as Sheldon began to redress and went back to the rack pulling out 4 more shirts and another pair of jeans, meeting Sheldon at the cash register he bought the clothes and then practically ran out of the mall. Amy walked towards her car where Sheldon was eagerly waiting, she really wanted him to come on this vacation, maybe she could trick him into it someway, after all, she was just as clever as he.

_Oh yes, I think so, Dr Cooper you are coming to Florida whether you like it or not! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, i'm heading up to the vacation :P I just wanted to make sure there was some sort of time passing in between because I dont like when people just hop to the interesting parts :P But hey, theres gonna be lots of Shamy ;) if you catch my drift.**

Anyway, read and review, I dont own anything D:

*****************************************************

Chapter 7

Sunday night rolled around and the gang sat around the TV in Leonard and Sheldon's apartment waiting for pizza to arrive, Sheldon had been refusing to take part in any preparation for the groups vacation but was making an exception for pizza night whilst the girls were trying on their new clothes and parading across the floor of the apartment, he could practically feel himself losing IQ points with each new outfit.

"ANDDDDD, next on Pasadena's next top model isssss. EVENING WEAR!" Penny announced, smiling as Bernadette took to the stage wearing a maxi skirt and floral vest, she flipped her hair smiling and posed in the corner of the apartment, winking at Howard before repeating her catwalk back through the apartment passing Amy.

"That's my girl!" Howard said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yes it is! Looking hot Berny! But now who is this divine specimen, looks like Amy Farrah Fowler!" Penny giggled. Amy begun her catwalk after practising walking in heels for the past 30 minutes, she stalked across the floor wearing a baby pink knee length, A-line dress that flowed behind her as she walked. Amy stopped at the corner of the apartment and twirled around, her lightly curled hair flowed past her shoulders and she caught Sheldon's eyes, he was staring at her intently, his lips slightly parted, the rest of the room had also noticed this and were smirking and whispering amongst each other.

"Sheldon, are you sure you don't wanna come to Florida, we have an extra ticket seen as how Howards mom can't come anymore?" Leonard asked, staring at his friend's gormless expression.

"Apparently she can't cancel power yoga, its like the dance of the hippos in Fantasia" Howard winced.

"No, thank you, I'm far too busy" Sheldon jumped as he averted his eyes away from his girlfriend.

Leonard looked to Amy and winked, they'd had this planned for the past day.

"you know Sheldon, with all of us not around for the whole week there will be no one to take you to work, you'll have to get the bus" Leonard looked to Sheldon who's eyes were gleaming with panic, he continued. "and because you'd be doing it the whole week you might have to establish a spot, and more importantly, think about all those germs" Sheldon flinched at Leonards words.  
"Oh, and who's going to bring up your food, or take you to the comic book store?" Sheldon stood from his spot on the couch and made his way to his bedroom.

"Where are you going?" amy enquired as she made her way over to the group.

"To pack" Sheldon shouted as he slammed his door.

"You're welcome Amy" Leonard smiled, and turned to the rest of the group who were suitably unimpressed.

"DUDE" Raj exclaimed, sloshing his third beer across his lap. "You ruined our Sheldon free week"

"Sorry you guys, but Amy wants him to be there, and you all know it wouldn't be a real vacation without that whiny son of a –" Leonard started before hearing the familiar Texan drawl through the wall.

"Walls are pretty thin you know" The group smirked and continued eating their meal before all retiring their rooms, Amy had agreed to stay with Penny for the night so they could all leave together in the morning, much to Leonards dismay. But after 3 hours of talking and junk food they had drifted to sleep.

-

***KNOCK, KNOCK*** "Penny and Amy"  
***KNOCK, KNOCK* **"Penny and Amy"  
***KNOCK, KNOCK*** "Penny and Amy"

It was 4am in the morning and the gang were due at the airport in a couple of hours, Amy and Penny had been up for the past hour getting dressed and packing last minute necessities which meant a whole lot of candy.

"s'up Sheldawg" Penny smiled as she opened the door.

"Good morning Penny, here is yours and Amy's itinerary for the trip along with an emergency air travel kit, complete with feminine hygiene products for your comfort" Sheldon passed the kits into penny's arms before retreating back into his apartment and pulling out his suitcase.

"Boy... thanks Sheldon, but do we really need an itinerary?" Penny sighed thumbing through the 30 page catalogue.

"what? Of course you do, how else are we going to plan our fun?" Sheldon tutted and carried on tagging his suitcase with flash stickers.

"Well sweetie, funs always better when its not planned" Penny hinted before looking to Sheldon, his face twisted in frustration. "BAZINGA" Penny smiled, its always better to just let him get his own way when it comes to his obsessions.

"oh, you got me penny, bazinga indeed, now wrap up and lets ship out" Sheldon smiled, his face glowing as his organisation skills were working a treat.

Amy and Penny exchanged an amused look before pulling their suitcases into the lobby and meeting the boys.

"FLORIDA BABY" Leonard shouted leading the group down the stairs

-

The car rolled into the airport car park and the group hopped out of their cars, they had met up with Bernadette and Howard and Leonard had driven behind them with Sheldon reciting the plans for every day of their vacation. Amy grabbed Sheldons hand again and headed into the airport, turning behind to wink at Penny, she still hadn't had time to sign the relationship agreement, and she intended to keep it that way. Sheldon sighed.

_Here we go again._

"So, have you decided whos room you will be staying in?" Amy asked, hopefully steering Sheldons thoughts away from formulating an argument as to why they shouldn't hold hands.

"I won't be sharing a room with anyone, I called the travel agent and asked her to arrange an extra room" Sheldon replied, again basking in his immense organisational skills.

Amy couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed, she had hoped they'd be able to spend nights together, she could turn down the thermostat and when it gets cold he could have climbed into bed with her and made hot savage love to her. Admittedly highly unlikely, but a girl can always dream.

They all checked their luggage onto the flight and were now waiting at the gate, tickets in hand.

"See this is why planes suck, no matter where you sit you've still got a shoddy chance of surviving if this tin can flew into the ground, which isn't as unlikely as you would think. Trains are a much more pleasant way to travel, theres nicer food, bigger bathrooms and whats more, I like them." Sheldon huffed as they filed onto the plane.

"Sheldon, there is no way I am sitting on a train for days just because you can't poop on aeroplanes, this flight is four hours and I can even put you to sleep for the entire flight" Leonard smiled

"please say yes" Penny smirked pushing past the boys and relaxed into her seat.

Sheldon ignored Penny's remark and took his place next to Amy, quickly sanitising the area before settling just before the Plane begins its take off. 10 minutes later and Sheldon was giggling wildly at Finding Nemo on the small Tv in front of him.

"Whats wrong with Sheldon?" Amy asked leaning across the Leonard and Pennys row.

"After his little episode on take off, I slipped a few valium into his lemonade, he should be good for a couple of hours" Leonard winked, turning back to penny.

"You know Amy, I'm beginning to like aeroplanes, they make me feel really happy" Sheldon laughed and took another swig of his lemonade. "but this lemonade tastes funny, must be the aeroplane food effect" He smacked his lips and stuck out his tongue. Amy frowned and leaned back across the aisle returning to her drugged and confused boyfriend.

"Hey! Lets play a game! 100 facts about planes! Ok ok my go! They don't use normal air in the tyres of the plane legs, because if they did it would freeze and the pressure in the air would cause it to explode. So they actually use nitrogen which can withstand much much more, how fun was that? Ok, your go he he he" Sheldon hiccupped and giggled. " I think the lemonade is making a comeback"

"Yeah, I don't really feel like playing, maybe you should take a nap" Amy looked cautiously to Sheldon and pulled a book out of her bag.

"ok, I'll try" Sheldon put his head to the pillow for one minute and then sprung straight back up. "Aw its no use" Amy sighed, this was gonna be a long trip.  
-


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers, I really loved writing this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it (: and thanks for all your reviews, I love hearing from you guys**

Read and review

I dont own anything

**************************************************************

Chapter 8

"Keep the change homie" Howard winked paying the taxi driver and turning to the rest of his friends "So, what do ya think?"

Sheldon looked at the large sandy coloured beach house, surrounded by palm trees, its shadow looming over the large pool in its back yard. The house itself looked like something from cribz on MTV, hanging baskets swayed gently around every window, the large driveway that curved around the house was spotless, not a weed or stray grass anywhere in sight.

"My god, this thing could block out the sun" Penny beamed, almost shaking with excitement.

"Yeah, its three stories high with three bedrooms and just outside the backyard is the ocean, my friends, we're in paradise" Howard puffed out his chest in triumph, grabbing Bernadette's hand as the group slowly walked towards the house.

Sheldon snapped out of his daze "Three bedrooms? I called our travel agents and asked her to change our booking to a house with four bedrooms"

Leonard looked across to Amy again, Amy hadn't planned this, she had assumed she would be sleeping in Penny's room. She raised an eyebrow questioning Leonard, who smiled and shrugged back before turning to Sheldon.

"Well, I called to change it back, Howard's cousin offered us this beach house for the week, we can't just turn it down and pick a bigger one, it would be offensive. We'll just have to re-arrange the sleeping arrangements" Leonard put an arm around Penny. "me and penny will share a room, Howard and Bernadette will have the master bedroom and perhaps you and Amy can share a room?"

"Hey, what about me?" Raj stopped half way up the drive and turned back hearing their conversation.

"Well you can sleep on the big futon we had reserved for my mom, its extra sturdy because.. Well you know" Howard smiled unlocking the door. "Hurry up, you're missing the grand entrance, we'll cross the sleeping bridge when we come to it"

The gang jogged over to the entrance where Howard stood glowing with pride. "Ladies and gentlenerds, I present to you, casa de Wolowitz" Howard pushed open the door and stepped inside leading the rest of the group into the lobby. "Now before any of you all rush of I'd like to first say a few words –"

"Screw that" Penny laughed as she ran up the large staircase, her screams of excitement echoed across the lobby where the rest of the gang stood. Amy and raj exchanged glances and nodded before running up the stairs after Penny, joining in her screeching and giggles. Back in the lobby Howard and Bernadette pulled their cases into the main bedroom and began unpacking as Leonard and Sheldon stood in silence, unsure of what to do next. Sheldon was glaring at Leonard and had been since he'd exited the airport.

"ok, Whats wrong Sheldon?" Leonard resigned, giving up trying to ignore his huffing and puffing.

"What are you trying to pull here? You knew I'd have to share a room with Amy didn't you?" Sheldon had been mulling this over since the moment he'd agreed to come on this trip, it had seemed awfully coincidental how this arrangement benefited both Amy and Leonard perfectly. They had of course planned this together.

"Sheldon calm down, I'm not trying to pull anything, Amy is your girlfriend, its actually very normal for a boyfriend to stay with his girlfriend on holiday, now if you'll excuse me I need to go and er.. Unpack in my room, with penny, alone" Leonard smiled and sprinted up the stairs grabbing penny and pulling her into their room slamming the door.

Sheldon thought about Leonard's words and sighed _Suppose it won't be too bad_, he could handle a week, he would perhaps have to draw up a temporary roommate agreement though. Sheldon started up the stairs of the large house; the afternoon sun was beating down on his side as he passed the big panelled windows that looked out onto the beach and glistening ocean. He turned the corner and into his and Amy's room, he had to admit, it was quite lovely, the room was decorated with plants and antique furniture, Amy was stood on the balcony admiring the view, as the net drapes flowed gently in the breeze behind her. Sheldon placed his suitcase on the large four poster bed and inspected the ensuite bathroom, there was a large corner bath and walk-in shower along which Sheldon sprayed with disinfectant and then went back to the room to meet Amy on the balcony.

"Hey there, how are you feeling now? This room is beautiful" Amy said as she noticed Sheldon stepping cautiously onto the balcony, she was wearing a new sundress Penny had ordered online for her, the humidity in the warm Florida air had caused her hair to curl, but Sheldon had always found her natural hair more attractive, as it fell around her shoulder.

"I'm feeling much better now thank you, although I shan't be drinking any more of that lemonade, it definitely had a bit of a kick. I agree this room is quite charming, although I will of course have to amend some of the-"

"ah ah ah! No need, I've done everything, I've disinfected the bathroom, changed the sheets onto the bed to a new set I brought with me anddddd" Amy ran over to the bed and flipped back the sheets on the right hand side to reveal a set of spider man pyjamas. " I even established a spot for you on the bed, this side is the best as you are not in direct line of the breeze from the balcony, you're closest to the bathroom so you can reach it easier in an emergency and your night stand has the lights and remotes for the entire room. Oh and I bought you these new pyjamas to make you feel at home, I know you couldn't bring your Monday night pyjamas, due to you missing laundry night" Amy smiled widely at Sheldon who stood speechless, he did indeed have nothing else to amend.

"Wow, Amy that is very thoughtful of you" Sheldon smiled and strode towards Amy. "Thank you" he held out his arms offering a hug. Amy was frozen to the spot.

_Is he being serious? Or am I going to go in for the hug and he'll jump out the way, leaving her to fondle the air. She had only just got over the last time that happened...  
_Amy pondered the dilemma for a few moments and then looked to Sheldon who was still waiting for her to hug him. _Oh to hell with it. _Amy burst into action running into Sheldon, almost knocking him over. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. _Mm heaven. _Sheldon patted her back lightly and sighed as her hair emitted a subtle sweet scent, he could feel the warmth spread down his stomach and pool at the spot now pushing against her thighs, panicking he broke contact.

"Well that's quite enough of that" he stated as he turned to start unpacking his bags.

Amy shrugged and pulled her own bag onto the bed "oh I think everyone is going down to the beach in an hour, wanna come?"

"Not particularly"

"You don't have to come in the water, you can bring your laptop onto the beach and do work. But I think the guys are going to replay their favourite scenes from Star wars" Amy laughed.

Sheldon jumped up from his seat and pulled his light sabre from his suitcase. "In that case..."

An hour later and the boys laid some towels on the beach, waiting for the girls to arrive, they had been getting ready for the past hour.

"Oh, wait here they come" Leonard nodded; thanking the lord they hadn't changed their mind about swimsuits. Penny strutted across the sand wearing a hot pink bikini, her blonde hair had been rolled up into a bun and she waved at the boys.

"Hey guys, you been waiting long?" Penny asked sweetly, pecking Leonard and laying down next to him.

"Not too long, but if you'd gone any longer the sea might have dried up." Howard smirked and then turned back to the house "Oh here's my Bernadette" Howard beamed at his wife who was skipping across the sand in her bikini and swim skirt; she knelt next to Howard and pulled him into a cuddle. "Hey cutie" she giggled.

Raj squeezed out of his spot between Howard and Leonard and moved next to Sheldon out of discomfort and squinted at the figure making its way towards them.

"Holy crap, is that AMY?!" The group turned their heads to see what Raj was talking about and saw Amy strolling across the sand, the purple takini was hugging her hourglass figure perfectly, showing off her small waist and womanly hips, the halter neck of the top created a wide neckline, pushing up her breasts . She'd plaited her hair down one side and was wearing sunglasses; she smiled at the group as she knelt next to Sheldon.

"You look amazing Amy" Raj nodded, running his eyes down her body before noticing Sheldon's angry glare.

"Thanks Raj" Amy grinned as she hopped up , pulling Penny up at the same time. "you sure you don't wanna come in the water Sheldon" she pleaded.

"nope, but knock yourself out" He smiled before pulling on his Darth Vader helmet and pointing his sabre at Leonard "let's do this".

Amy shook her head and smiled, then raced down the beach with Penny and Bernadette, screaming as the cold water hit their bodies. "Ahh its freaking freezing" Penny screamed. Amy grabbed onto penny and Bernadette's hand. "If we all dunk into the water and then come back up, our bodies will get used to the temperature, ok?" The girls nodded, shivering. "1...2...3" the girls chanted and then dunked under the water and came up with another scream.

"Are you girls ok?" a soft voice came and Amy whirled round, the water rolling down her body, and her hair stuck over her face. A hand reached out and pulled the hair from her face clearing Amys vision. "hoo" Amy whispered as she saw a tall, dark haired man looming over her. His eyes were a deep brown and his jet black hair was tussled in a rough mop, he smiled a lop sided grin. Amy looked down the man up and down, he was like a Greek god, and his chest looked like it had been chizzled by a world class artist.

"I mean.. I'm fine" Amy giggled and looked across to her friends who stood with an open mouth. The man nodded towards them and turned his focus back to amy. "I'm Adam" He introduced himself, still maintaining the same dazzling smile.

"I'm Amy" Amy replied, she could feel herself staring at him like a lunatic, but she couldn't draw herself away, he was mesmerising.

"Are you just here with your little friends?" He asked, running his eyes down Amy's body.

"oh, no, my boyfriend is over there" Amy remembered, pointing to the tall figure wearing the Darth Vader helmet, dropping to his knees, pretending to die. Adam followed Amy's finger to Sheldon and frowned. "Really?" he smirked, hoping she was joking.

"No" Amy looked puzzled. Adam leaned closer to Amy and whispered "You're hot".

Amy stumbled back and could hear giggles from penny and Bernadette in the background.

"Um, I think Sheldon's changed his mind" Bernadette squeaked from behind Amy. Amy turned to see Sheldon storming down the beach he had thrown his helmet to the floor and was pulling his T shirt from his torso. Adam had already moved onto another girl half way across the beach, but Amy was too busy staring at her boyfriend to even notice. He splashed across to where Amy was standing and pulled her close to him before kissing her, Amy's arms went limp at her sides as Sheldon ran his tongue across her bottom lip deepening their kiss, after about 20 seconds he pulled back staring at Amy's shocked face.

"um, Sheldon, what was that for?" Amy asked, trying to get breath back.

"You're my girlfriend, I'm from Texas and that polecat was hitting on my woman" Sheldon stated wrapping his arms around his body, Amy looked down Sheldons naked torso, she hadn't noticed that he had so much muscle, his body was broad and strong. "hoo" amy whispered again. Sheldon cocked his head in confusion and shivered lightly "Jeepers, its cold in here" he pouted.

Amy laughed and pulled Sheldon closer, leaning towards him so her lips touched his ear. "well I have a way to get rid of that" she flirted. Sheldon sighed and pushed back "Amy I hardly think that kind of talk is appropriate at-"

"HEAD DUNK" Amy giggled, pushing herself onto Sheldons shoulders and pushing him under the water. Sheldon came back up gasping "that was mean, I wasn't ready, this is why i don't like swimming" Sheldon coughed, spitting out sea water.

Amy backed away feeling bad and placed a hand on Sheldons shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Amy started but before she could finished Sheldon had grabbed her hand and pulled her against his body before launching her a few feet away. Amy rose from the water and laughed. "you got me there" she spluttered. The two carried on pulling each other under the water and splashing each other for the next few hours, Sheldon was having so much fun he had forgotten himself and all his fears, he pulled Amy into a tight embrace and held her there.

He hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers, so this is what you've been waiting for, some goood Shamy romance, it's not as long as the last couple of chapters, as it took me a long time to figure out how to write this ahaha. Anyway, this was my first time writing a sex scene, so sorry if it isnt as good as you'd hoped, I had no idea how to write it soo... Also, I'll be going back to college tomorrow, so sorry if there is longer between chapters, I've been on christmas holidays over the last couple of weeks.**

Anyway, enjoy the chapter! and review pleeease :3

The gang sat around the bonfire in the back yard while Penny and Leonard relaxed in the pool, the sky was painted a calming shade of pink as the sun set over the golden sand. Amy sat in her sundress admiring the view; she'd had one of the best days of her entire life, and couldn't imagine anything that could make this night better. A cool breeze blew in from the ocean and ran across Amy's shoulder, causing her to shiver, before she could move closer to the bonfire, she felt a soft material being draped across her shoulders. Amy smiled as Sheldon pulled his chair closer to amy, then wrapped his arms around her shoulder pulling her into a warming embrace, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Are you warming up now?" Amy blinked up at Sheldon, whose face was glowing from the light of the fire, his glossy eyes reflecting the sunset as he smiled at her. Amy huddled closer, her mouth aching from smiling "getting there" she giggled. Sheldon relaxed into his seat, rubbing his hands down amy's back, he felt invincible, he could do anything as long as Amy was by his side. She brought out a side to Sheldon he didn't even know he had, he hadn't thought about physics or science all day, he had been... having fun, a type of fun he had never experienced. The kind that he had laughed at others about for years, the kind he vowed he would never practice, yet this was the kind of fun that he wanted to have for the rest of his life, granted it could be shared with Amy of course.

"Okay, you guys, me and Bernie are heading off to bed, Raj you coming?" Howard extinguished the bonfire and lead Bernadette into house with Raj following behind. Penny and Leonard hopped out of the pool, wrapping towels around their waists and running into the warm living room. Amy and Sheldon exchanged a glance and rose from their seats and tidied away the chairs left behind from the rest of the gang before retiring to the warmth of the beach house. Sheldon grabbed Amy's hand and ascended the stairs, anticipating the following night to come, anything could happen, a week ago this prospect would have made him feel sick but right now he could explode from excitement. They rounded the corner into their room and flicked on the lights, Amy nervously played with her hair, anticipating Sheldons next move. Would he make a move on her? Would he just go to bed and forget this day ever happened? Maybe she could make the move.

_Lets do this Fowler. _Amy convinced herself, reasoning that sometimes you have to loosen the jar before you can pop off the lid. Amy went for it, turning to face Sheldon, she ran her fingers down his cheek and smiled up at him, surprised that he hadn't flinched or pulled away, instead he pulled her closer, resting his forehead against hers.

"Amy, I know you want to take this further" Sheldon pulled Amy's hand from his cheek and brought it to his lips, placing kisses across her palms. "But first, I want to show you something" he finished, grasping her hand and pulling her over to the balcony. Amy looked out across the beach, the tide was coming in and the small waves were lapping at the golden sand, the salty breeze caused the palm trees to sway lightly as the sun took its last breath and sunk beneath ocean line. She turned to Sheldon, his hand still clutching hers.

"what is it you want to show me?" She questioned, he had never done something like this before.  
Sheldon wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest, his heart pounding against his ribcage as he worked up the courage to tell her everything.

"Amy, before I met you, none of this" He paused, pointing at the ocean. "or this" he continued, hugging her tightly. "had meant a damn thing to me" he sighed. Amy shifted in his arms to look up at him, unsure of where this was going, Sheldon smiled down at Amy and cleared his throat. "I could never look out at the ocean or the sunset and think it was beautiful. It didn't mean anything to me. I'd just think about the physics or how freaking cold it is. But now I can see those things, I can look at the ocean and the sunset; I can see how stunning they are. But more than that, I can see that not a single one of those things can make me feel the way you do". Amys mouth fell open in shock as the words sunk in.

"Sheldon, I don't know what to-" Amy whispered as Sheldon lowered his lips to hers, her breath caught in her chest as he ran his tongue over her lips requesting access. Amy moaned against Sheldon's lips as his tongue explored her mouth, flicking against her own, she felt his hands slide down her body and grasp her behind, pushing her against his body. Suddenly he stooped to pick her up carrying her over to four poster bed and lying her gently across it, he crawled over her and hovered over her lips, his eyes suddenly full of doubt. Amy could feel Sheldon tense, deciding whether he wanted to go through with this, she began to sit up only to be stopped by Sheldon's strong hands. "No, I want to" He reassured her.

Amy placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss, awakening his senses and urges once more. He found himself grinding against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his erection pushing against his pants in a sweet torture. He pushed himself to his knees and pulled Amy up to meet him, reaching up he untied the bow on her sundress letting the material pool around her waist. Sheldon let his eyes roam her naked torso, admiring how her hair rested against her breasts. Her body was nothing like he had imagined, it was much better, her breasts were round and full probably around a D cup he concluded, before drawing his eyes down to her small pink nipples. Reaching out he ran his hands over her stomach, admiring the soft feel of her creamy skin, he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room before pushing amy to the sheets and showering her neck with kisses, rewarding him with a 'hoo'.

Amy couldn't believe this was actually happening, she had dreamed of this moment for months, but never actually thought it would happen, yet here they were. She could barely breathe as she felt Sheldon's chest rub against her own, he was kissing down her neck, softly nibbling. Amy squeaked as she felt his warm tongue wrap around her nipple, lapping tenderly at the warm flesh whilst his other hand massaged the other breast. She was in heaven. Amy reached down and ran her fingers over the large bulge straining against his pants, causing Sheldon to growl against her skin as he found Amy's lips again. She unbuttoned his trousers and Sheldon kicked them off his body as he ran his hand along Amy's thigh, gently rubbing the moist material of her cotton panties and moaning loud.

The torture had become too much for Sheldon as he hooked his fingers over the waistband of her panties and pulled them from her body, leaving Amy completely naked. He had never seen something so enticing in his entire life; he pulled his boxers from his waist and pulled amy onto his lap.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sheldon asked, staring into Amy's eyes. Amy ran her eyes down Sheldon's body and rested on his hard length, he was much bigger than she had thought. She thought about his question for a moment, this was their first time, and she had heard that the first time hurt like a bitch, but she couldn't think of anyone else on this earth she would want to do this with.

"as sure as I'll ever be" she smiled. Sheldon nodded in response and rolled over so he was on top, he reached down and positioned himself at Amy's entrance before taking a deep breath and pushing himself slowly into her warmth. He tensed as he saw Amy wincing underneath him "don't stop" She whispered, as Sheldon continued pushing himself deeper until she completely enveloped him. Sheldon's skin was burning, tingling in pleasure, he finally understood why the boys were so obsessed with sex, it was amazing.

Amy opened her eyes to see Sheldon's flushed face smiling down at her, his hair messed and coated in sweat. The pain had subsided as Sheldon had established a pace, thrusting 8 inches of pure pleasure into her small body, as they both moaned. The experience seemed to last all night but as Amy tightened her legs around Sheldon's hips and whispered his name, his world came crashing down around him.

Rolling onto his back, he huddled Amy against him. "Thank you" He panted, pulling the cover over them and snuggling into her. Amy smiled as his body curled around hers, was she dreaming? Oh what did it matter if she was? She thought, as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, knowing if she did have a dream, it could never beat the night she just had.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers, sorry for the wait, Its exam season so :(  
But I've been getting some awesome reviews, which is so lovely and motivating so please keep them up, I love hearing what you guys think!**

Anyway, this one is a bit more dramatic, thought I'd shake things up ;) but please don't worry about the ending, you know I wouldn't do that to you guys :)

Read and review! hope you enjoy!

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 10

Sheldon woke with a start as he heard the whirr of a shower coming to life, rubbing his eyes he pulled the covers from his body.

"What the –" he yelled staring down at his naked body. Suddenly the memories of last night came flooding back, he had done it. Had sex with Amy. The very thing he'd been trying to avoid for the last few months, and he'd given in, just like that. But why did he feel happy? He rolled off the bed and began searching the room for his clothes from last night, grabbing his T shirt from a nearby chair and his boxers that had somehow managed to attach itself to the light fitting dangling from the ceiling. _Well, last night had been pretty wild._

He pulled on his clothes, loathing the fact he was now wearing unwashed clothing, but right now, he just needed some tea and breakfast, apparently sex works up quite an appetite. Approaching the kitchen he could hear Leonard and Howard arguing over plans for the day, they clearly must have misplaced their copy of the itinerary.

"Hey Sheldon what do you thi-" Leonard paused looking him up and down "Wait, are you wearing the same clothes you were yesterday?"

Sheldon ignored Leonard and flicked the kettle on, placing a tea bag in his mug.

"You are, aren't you?!" Howard chimed in, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, good observation" Sheldon sighed, pouring his tea and settling onto a stool at the breakfast bar, he hadn't had time to establish the perfect place to sit, but this particular stool seemed to have some good qualities, facing the kitchen at an angle so you can talk to both people in the kitchen and people in the living area. You can also watch the TV and look out of the kitchen windows, into the backyard. Although, it will mean you may turn your head more than you desire, but it will certainly do for now.

"Well, everybody knows when you are still wearing your clothes from last night the next morning, you got lucky. So, are we right? Did you and Amy... you know?" Howard winked at Sheldon.

"Okay. 1. EVERYBODY knows? If I recall the only people you've ever had intercourse with are a prostitute, your cousin, a fat girl from comicon and your wife. So, I don't think that counts as much evidence for your claim that everybody knows. And secondly, that is none of your business and I will not dignify that question with a response" Sheldon finished, happy with his response and pushed past Leonard and Howard, pouring himself a bowl of cereal whilst the two men continued to snigger and whisper amongst each other.

"We're going to take that as a yes then" Leonard smiled as Sheldon continued to ignore their prying "so, do you love her?" Leonard asked, genuinely happy that his friend had finally found his human side.

Sheldon sighed, turning to Leonard, he had had enough of their prying, his business was his business and he certainly didn't need them two asking damn foolish questions that would confuse him anymore. "Leonard, don't be so stupid, as if Sheldon Cooper could ever be in love. I just did what I did to get you two idiots off my back, there are no feelings between me and Amy, especially none of love, and it will remain that way. End of story" Sheldon spat angrily waiting for them to object and repeat their mindless giggling and whispering, but none came. Instead he was greeted by blank expressions staring towards the door where Amy's small figure lingered, Sheldon could barely breath as he met her gaze, once filled with happiness her eyes now glistened with tears threatening to fall, her face still beautiful, but now pale and forlorn. He tried to move, but before he could take a step forward, Amy spun around and sprinted down the hall, knocking over penny as she passed.

"What the hell is going on?!" Penny yelled, pulling herself to her feet rubbing the shoulder Amy had run into.

Amy ran through the back door of the beach house, the tears burning against her skin and the wind whistling into her ears and she leapt off the porch and sprinted down the beach. The morning air was cold and bit against her warm skin, she had chosen to wear her favourite denim shorts and halter top because she had woken up so happy this morning. But now, she just wished she could go home.

_'How could I have been so stupid'_Amy cursed herself as she settled against a large rock in a secluded part of the beach. She had been doing all this stuff, all this stupid stuff, like buying clothes, half of which were so damned uncomfortable she could barely walk. She had been waxing the crap out of her legs, taking extra time on her hair every morning, and taking the pill every evening in anticipation of her relationship with Sheldon for weeks. And for what?

_'Who the hell am I kidding, I'm not some kind of precious, delicate rose people just can't keep their hands off?! I'm just a frumpy, lonely person and I always have been. Even in high school, I ate my lunch with the janitors because nobody else would. Why should I expect everything to be different now? Of course, when I met Penny I thought there was hope, she is fun to be around, all the guys want to date her. Maybe that is the difference, I'm not fun. Even my own boyfriend just puts up with me to get others off his back. I'm a joke' _Amy's own words felt like a punch in the heart, they say the truth hurts and lies worse, and right now she could not put it any better. The truth that Sheldon, did not, does not and never will love her hurts like a bitch, but the fact that he had lied about it feels far worse, it was truly ineffable. He had told her how her beauty could not match Mother Nature, that she was his lifeline and that she made him happy, but worse than that, she had believed him.

Amy pulled herself to her feet and wandered down the beach, dragging her heels and digging her toes into the sand, suddenly everything did not feel the same. The beach was far less relaxing, the crashing waves were now an annoyance to her and the heat of the morning sun just reminded her of the anger welling inside her chest and as she stared at her reflection in the glistening waves, she realised she could not hate anybody as much as she hated herself right now.

"Hello again" Amy could hear a familiar voice call from behind her.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Penny yelled raising her palm to strike Sheldon before Leonard grabbed her wrists, holding her back. "Why the hell would you say that? You're an absolute ass" She continued lunging forward, unable to control her anger. Amy was delicate, sensitive, she had been trying to get Amy out of her shell for months, she never realised how beautiful she was and now all of that was for nothing, Sheldon had hurt her, bad.

"Look, just leave me alone" Sheldon sprung from his seat and jogged up the stairs to his and Amy's room. She had obviously cleaned up when she had gotten out of the shower; she had neatly folded his clothes, changed the sheets, and even ironed his clothes for today. The guilt invaded his mind, why hadn't he taken scope of his surroundings, thought out what he was saying before he said it, that was one of his best skills.

He stripped off and jumped into the shower, trying to wash away this morning, turn back time. Everything had been going so well, they had spent the day together yesterday, they were inseparable, and so very happy together.

"Why did I have to ruin that?" Sheldon thought aloud.

He put his hands to his head, images of Amy flashing through his mind. The blank stare, the look of rejection, the hurt was evident.

"NO!" Sheldon almost screamed. Why was he feeling bad about this? Surely, she was the one in the wrong. He had been trying so hard to give her what she wanted, he had given up his time, paid attention to her, cuddled her, even made love to her! And she didn't even give him the decency of letting him explain.

This was her fault.

Hours had passed since Amy had run out, and penny, Leonard and Bernadette gathered in the living room, in search of their missing friend.

"Have you heard from her yet?" Bernadette paced the living room of the beach house, pausing to look out of windows and check her phone.

"Nope, she isn't answering my calls either. This is weird even for her, I mean; she ALWAYS answers her phone to me... even if she's on the toilet. I learnt that the hard way" Penny laughed, then remembered why they were doing this and looked to the floor.

"Where could she be?" Bernadette replied as Howard and Raj came through the front door.

"Any luck?" Leonard asked, pulling Penny against him, he couldn't bear for this to happen to her.

"Nope, she isn't at the town, I've asked a few people around the area, nothing" Raj sighed, patting Howard on the back, they had trawled the entire neighbourhood, looked everywhere.

"What about the beach, you guys look there?" Penny asked, knowing it was a stupid question but someone had to ask it.

"We went north on the beach and nothing, we didn't go any further, the tide is coming in" Howard explained.

The gang exchanged looks of exasperation and looked towards Leonard. He was the only one who could talk to Sheldon; they needed his help if they wanted to find her before nightfall. Leonard sighed and nodded, knowing this was not a time to argue, a friend could be in danger.

He left the gang and found his way to Sheldon's door.

***knock, knock***"Sheldon?" Leonard asked warily, god knows what state he is in.

"go away" came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Sheldon please, we need to talk" Leonard pleaded, resting his forehead against the door. He was way too tired for this.

"About what? You want to make me feel like I've done something wrong again? Or is it just to tease me like normal? JUST GO AWAY" Sheldon shouted, the anger pouring out of him.

"Look, Sheldon, I don't give a crap what you think at the moment! I honestly don't care what you and Amy are, or have done. This isn't about you, believe it or not! Amy is missing, she's gone." Leonard shouted back, no response came. Giving up he pushed himself from the door and turned around, making his way back to the stair case when he heard the door being pulled open and Sheldon emerged.

"wait... she's gone?" He whispered.

Leonard smiled; he knew Sheldon would come around eventually. "yes, we don't know where she has gone, she hasn't been in touch since 11am this morning"

Leonard watched the fear rise in Sheldon's eyes, his expression unreadable. He abruptly sprinted past Leonard and took the stairs two at a time and rounded the corner into the living room, staring at the faces of the group.

"Where have you been looking?" he asked, this wasn't the time to kiss and make up, he needed to find Amy.

"The town, the streets, around the beach house and the north of the beach" Howard piped up.

"not the south?" Sheldon asked in surprise.

"No, the tide is coming in" Raj clarified, stepping in to defend Howard.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FOR?!" Sheldon yelled and ran for the back door leaping off the decking and running down onto the beach. The darkness was beginning to creep in as the edge of the water sneaked in with the tide, the temperature had dropped much lower and the weather had made a turn for the worse, the rain now spraying down Sheldon's face as he twisted and turned, unsure of where to start. The group caught up and Sheldon split them into three groups, Howard and Bernadette go to the shore line and search shallow waters, Raj and Penny searching the north of the beach whilst Leonard and Sheldon search the south, where most of the water had begun to pool.

Sheldon began zigzagging down the beach, his shirt now sticking to his chest as the water soaked through to his skin, freezing his body. But he couldn't feel a thing, the adrenaline fed his strength and will power to find Amy, he needed her. Loved her. Narrowing his eyes he skimmed the shore line in search of Amy, nothing.

"Sheldon, over here" Leonard called, waving him over.

Sheldon sprinted towards Leonard, who was holding Amy's Halter top. A new level of fear rushed into Sheldon's mind fused with anger. What if someone had hurt her?

Still clutching the material, Sheldon could feel the warmth of tears roll down his cheeks, this was his entire fault, Amy could be hurt or worse and it was his entire fault. He walked to the shore line and looked out across the ocean, looking for some inspiration, if there was a god out there, like his mom always says there is. Then he would help me now.

Looking back towards Leonard, the light from the moon illuminated a small mass just feet away from him, slumped on the floor. Sheldon ran, ran faster than he had ever done before. The mass began to take shape, the shape of Amy. Her cold, lifeless body lay in the incoming tide, swaying gently in the water. And as he ran, Sheldon could only think of one thing, is this the end?

**AN. try not to worry too much ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait but as I mentioned before it was exam season :( Anyway I'm done with exams now! can I get a woohoo? :)  
Anyway, thanks again for the lovely reviews and for those of you who wished me luck with my exams, that was really sweet of you! And heres another chapter for y'all, although I'm not as keen on this one, but still.**

Read and review and most of all ENJOY :) p.s I dont own anytinnnnnnng

********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 11

The rain continued to beat down on the sandy shores of the beach as Sheldon reached out towards the cold skin of his girlfriend and pulled her onto her back, he could hear Leonard approaching tentatively from behind, he hadn't noticed her small frame in the darkness.

"Oh god" Leonard started, staring at Amy's pale face, tears forming in his eyes as he tore his gaze towards the sea "I'm gonna go grab the others, will you be ok?" Leonard asked, knowing it was unlikely he would respond.

Sheldon's heartbeat pounded in his ears as he swept the hair away from Amy's face, a bruise had formed under her left eye, she had been struck by something.. or someone. He could feel the sting of tears, rolling down his cheeks as he ran his eyes over her face, blood oozed from a cut on her swollen lip and her blood trickled down her face from a large cut along her forehead. Sheldon burst into action, pulling her against his chest and checking her pulse, nothing. He didn't know much about first aid, he had never been interested in medicine or helping the sick and needy, too much germs for his liking. But right now, Amy needed him, Sheldon laid her frail body on the sand and began CPR, pounding against her chest, he tilted her head, placing his mouth over hers, breathing life back into her lungs.

"oh my go- Amy!" Sheldon recognised the shrill voice of Bernadette as the gang circled them. He continued trying to save Amy, frantically pounding on her chest, hoping and searching for any sign of life, ignoring the cries of Penny as she sobbed into Leonards shoulder.

"Sheldon, stop!" Penny cried, watching as Sheldon continued beating down against her chest, her body shaking with the force of each pump.

"You're only making it worse now!" Raj cried as the water continued to creep up the beach, tickling the heels of their feet now.

Sheldon had ignored them all to this point; he was not giving up on Amy. Never. But as he readied himself for another mouth to mouth he felt the arms of Howard and Leonard surround him , pulling him from the ground.

"Come on, it's over... its over" Leonard whispered, his voice breaking as he pulled his friend back from Amy's lifeless body.

"NO!" Sheldon screamed the anger and fear welling in the back of his throat as he growled at his friends. He couldn't leave her here, he couldn't stop trying. Adrenaline ran through his body as he found the strength to break free, falling to the floor next to her body, he rose his hands over his head one last time and with all the force he could muster, brought them down on Amy's chest. Silence filled the cold night air; time seemed to have slowed down as Amy's body suddenly came to life, the light swam back into her eyes and she began coughing, spitting water out of her lungs.

"Amy" Sheldon choked, pulling her to his chest. He rubbed her back gently as she continued to cough up the water.

"Oh thank god" Penny sobbed, kneeling down to touch her friend.

"Let's get her out of here" Howard suggested, as the tide began to pool around their feet. Sheldon nodded and pulled Amy into his arms, lifting her from the ground and leading the way back into the beach house. The rain had calmed down but had soaked the entire group and as they stepped into the house, they shook the rain from their clothing and Leonard lit the log fire, warming the chilled bones of his friends.

Sheldon placed Amy on the couch and knelt beside her, he nodded at Wolowitz as he passed him a mug of tea and he placed it against Amy's lips, tipping it as she sipped it slowly.

"Amy, what happened?" Bernadette probed, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

Sheldon threw his hand up in the air, stopping the flow of questions. "No, first she needs to warm up, get out of these soaking clothes, we need to make sure she's okay and doesn't need further medical attention before we rack her brains"

Sheldon stared down at Amy, whose eyes were still wide in shock, her expression a mask of confusion as she continued to sip the warm liquid. She hadn't heard Bernadette's questions, she hadn't heard anything. The gang stared at her, she appeared so vacant, so helpless, a victim.

"okay, look we need to give her some space, why don't you take her upstairs, maybe get her warmed up and we'll all do the same, no one is thinking clearly right now" Leonard spoke up, pulling Penny away from Amy and towards the staircase.

The gang followed, moving in different directions towards their rooms as Sheldon pulled Amy into his arms once more and took to the stairs. She didn't make eye contact, barely moved, she just rested against Sheldon's frame, her hands curled against her knees. Sheldon rounded the corner and entered the bathroom, laying Amy in the tub. Kneeling at her side his drenched clothes stuck to his warm skin, reaching out he touched the ice cold skin of Amy and gasped.

_She needs to get those off._ Sheldon thought, reaching out he grabbed the hem of her shorts and pulled the material down her thighs, memories of their night together fed on his mind, he didn't think the next time he would undress his girlfriend it would be after saving her life. He dropped the shorts on the floor of the bathroom and turned his attention to her bra, reaching out again he began peeling a strap from her shoulder.

"no" Amy flinched as the small noise escaped her throat. Sheldon jumped and pulled away his hand.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to leave?" Sheldon asked, forgetting that he had previously hurt her before the accident.

"I don't remember" Amy mumbled, turning to look at Sheldon for the first time, her answer confused Sheldon, does she not remember their argument? Or does she not remember what happened to her? Sheldon stopped himself from his usual trend of over thinking and turned his attention back to Amy, she was obviously confused, probably doesn't even know whats happening to her.

"thats ok, but you need to get warmed up, are you ok with that?" Sheldon questioned, it was like he was talking to an entirely different person. Amy shrugged in response and winced as Sheldon peeled away her wet clothes and turned on the tap, the warm water began circling her as Sheldon stuck his thermometer under faucet.

"Is the temperature ok?" Sheldon enquired reaching behind her to grab a cloth, Amy shrugged in reply when something caught Sheldon's eye. Bruises. Bad ones, shades of black and purple blemished her creamy skin.

"Amy, how did you get these?" Sheldon whispered, fighting back tears. He had never ever wished that this would happen to Amy, why had he said those horrible things? Why hadn't he run after her? A strange new feeling assaulted Sheldon's brain, which he recognised from Leonards behaviour, the unmistakable pang of self loathing.

"I ... don't know" Amy replied, staring blankly at the tiled wall in front of her.

Sheldon sighed and continued to bathe her, delicately rubbing the cloth against her bruised skin.

_They won't get away with this_

-

A couple of hours later and Sheldon had gone to the shop with Leonard to get some band aids and other first aid supplies, and Amy was bundled up on the sofa in front of the fire with Penny and Bernadette staring at her.

"You okay ames?" Bernadette squeaked for the hundredth time, rubbing her hands over Amy's shoulders.

"I'm fine thank you, I'm feeling lots better after that bath" Amy attempted a smile, knowing exactly what the next question would be.

"Amy, what the hell happened out there? I mean one minute you were huddled up in bed with Sheldon getting wild, and the next moment you're gone!" Penny asked, her eyes full of concern.

"Honestly, I've been wondering the same thing" Amy replied, searching her memory for any kind of answer to these questions, but the simple answer was, she couldn't remember.

"you don't remember anything?" Bernadette chimed in.

"Nope, nothing. I remember getting up, getting showered, coming downstairs and then.. Well you know. Then I ran outside and that's it, blank." Amy sighed, sipping another hot drink.

"Do you need to go to the hospital? That can be a sign of memory loss" Bernadette said gently, treating Amy as if she were a bomb that could go off at any time.

"No, I'm okay, plus I don't really want to spend the rest of my vacation in a bed with electrodes glued to my head" Amy tried to laugh, her throat sore from something she still cant even remember. Sighing she heaved herself from the sofa, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders. "Look, I'm gonna head off to bed, I'm kind of tired, I'll see you in the morning" Amy smiled at her two friends, who had immediately rose from their seats when Amy had, and then shuffled towards the stairs.

"Ok, just shout if you need anything" Penny called after her, watching her friend till she heard the door to Amy's bedroom click shut behind her.

"What are we going to do?" Bernadette sighed, knowing that they'd have to deal with the incident eventually.

"We're just going to have to wait" Penny murmured before making her way to her own bedroom, it had been a long day and it could only get worse from here on out.

-

Amy woke with a start, something had disturbed her. She squinted at the alarm next to her bed 2:30am. __

Jeez, that's early. Amy thought as she curled back over onto her side.

***Knock Knock*** "Amy"  
***Knock knock*** "Amy"  
***knock knock*** "Amy"

Amy rolled over and stared at the empty space next to her, Sheldon wasn't there. Amy sighed and rolled out of bed, padding across the floor towards the old wooden door of the room. Sheldon must still be wary of her at the moment, after all, they had argued and then there was the accident. Amy reached the door and swung it open, expecting to see the shy doey eyed expression of her boyfriend but instead there was no one. Warily she stepped out into the hall, examining the area. No one.

"Sheldon" Amy called out into the darkness, but no voice answered. It must have been a dream, she reasoned, she'd studied it before, she was probably half asleep when she thought she heard Sheldon. She turned back, and was tiptoeing back to her room when two arms grabbed her pushing her against a wall, her face made contact with the wall as her body slammed against it over and over again.

"Surprise, sweet heart" The voice behind her snarled as the hands gripped her wrists tight. Terrified Amy tried to fight, stamping on the attackers foot, she regained composure and got ready to run, but before she could get any considerable distance a hand shot out, grabbing her by the ankle. Amy landed on the floor with an almighty thud and began crawling toward the adjacent bedroom before the hand reached out again, this time grabbing her hair. Dragging her back to the snarling voice.

"You little bitch" it growled as he shuffled around behind her. Her eyes widened with fear as saw the gleaming surface of a knife lingering across her throat. The breath of her attacker was hot in her ears as he began to laugh, pulling his knife across her throat, a pool of blood dripped on the floor as Amy's life turned to blackness.

"AMY!"

"AMY!"

Amy suddenly woke up from her dream, she was on the floor, in Sheldon's arms. The room was a messed, lamps were kicked over, the sheets dragged from the bed, and Sheldon's pyjamas were now dishevelled, his hair a mess.

"What happened?" Amy asked, unsure of her surroundings, had she been asleep really? She felt the soft skin on her neck, nothing was different, she was fine. A dream, just a dream.

"I woke up and you were thrashing around, you grabbed me" Sheldon held up his wrists, now bloodied with deep scratches burrowed into his soft skin. "I think you had a bad dream" he finished.

Amy stared down at her hands, what had happened to her? She had been racking her brains all night looking for answers but none had come. But that dream, that voice. She had heard it before. Looking at her boyfriends worried expression, his cheeks a flushed shade of red and sweat budding on his brow, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Her emotions were in melt down, she couldn't understand why she was crying, she cant even remember what happened to her and only babies cry at nightmares she thought. But the tear continued to fall.

Sheldon pulled her into his arms, grabbing the blanket from the bed, he hauled it over them and began to softly rock, with Amy weeping in his arms. This wasn't the time to question what she had seen; he just wanted to hold her. He'd been keeping his bubbling fury at the back of his mind all day, it would be stupid to lose the plot until he knew all of the facts, and even stupider to let her out of his sight ever again.

He sighed as he pulled her small frame tightly against him, his arm curled around her protectively and he stayed there, holding her until they both fell asleep once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! sorry if this chapter isn't as good, was at an 18th birthday party last night and trying to be creative with a blinding hangover aint that good :') but ah well, we shall soldier on!**

Hope you enjoy it and thanks to all who review and those who review each week, its really really helpful and theyre always so lovely :) I forgot to mention a while back that I changed the name from 'The Shamy project' to the cooper- fowler approximation, just in case you all wondered what happened. basically, i just thought this worked better :)

any way read and review :) enjoyyy...

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 12

The day Light from the balcony flooded the small hotel room, causing Amy to stir, rousing from her slumber she looked around the room. Sheldon must've moved her from the floor at some point during the night as now she was cuddled up in the giant bed, the duvet carefully tucked around her. Amy smiled and stretched out; surprised to be greeted by the cold sheldonless space next to her, disappointed she heaved herself from the bed and shuffled into the bathroom. Turning the shower handle, the warm water soothed her skin and relaxed her muscles, but as Amy stared down at the bruises and scratches on her body, her mind could not rest.

_What the hell happened to me?_

-

"Hey, how's she doing?" Penny asked, sipping her coffee at the breakfast bar.

"You're in my spot" Sheldon replied, sighing. _How has she not got a handle on the seating arrangements yet?!_

Penny glared at Sheldon and hopped onto the next stool, turning to give Leonard a look of disbelief. "you're unbelievable" She sighed.

"Thank you" Sheldon smiled. "But I'm becoming more concerned about Amy's mental health, last night she had a night terror, scratching, hitting and screaming. Was quite frightening" He finished, swivelling in his stool to look at his friends.

"Oh, she used to have those before though right?" Penny shook, remembering the night she spent with Amy in the hotel. _Man, that girl can kick. _

"No, I'm not so sure. She was really frightened, I have a feeling she was reliving what happened to her the other night. She was screaming at someone, but I didn't catch a name" Sheldon frowned, remembering the fear clouding in Amy's eyes. He could never ever forget that.

"So what are you proposing we do?" Leonard asked, unsure of what Sheldon was suggesting, so far this vacation hadn't exactly been ideal.

"I know Amy will object, but I think she needs to be checked over by a doctor. Have her talk to a psychologist; maybe have a sexual assault kit done?" Sheldon suggested, he had been thinking about this all night. He had found her half naked and soaked to the bone, anger had seeped into his logic, only he could ever undress Amy...

"Maybe Sheldon's right, we need to know if she's got any bad injuries and it might help us figure out what happened to her." Raj sided with Sheldon.

"I'm not so sure about the psychologist, I don't think she wants someone inside her head. She's a neurobiologist; a lot of pride may come with that. She might not want someone poking around in her head like one of her experiments" Bernadette countered, knowing herself how Amy felt about her work.

Just as a debate was about to break out, the sound of Amy's footsteps coming down the stair case made everyone hush, their heads all turned in her direction. Amy strolled in and paused, taking in the smiling faces of her friends.

"Hello?" Amy frowned; sure they must have been talking about her.

Penny hopped off her stool and ran to Amy's side, sitting her on a stool and handing her a glass of juice. Amy hated how they had been treating her lately, they'd been handling her like a new born baby, cradling her whenever they could and she was beginning to feel sick of it.

"Ok, what's going on?" She huffed.

"We want to talk to you about something" Penny smiled, reaching out to stroke Amy's hair.

Amy looked at her friends again, their faces now turning to an expression of anticipation. _Great, what now?_

"Okay, what?" Amy yawned, sipping at her juice, her swollen lip stinging at the sweet taste of the orange, causing Amy to wince.

"Well... that. You're in a lot of pain and Sheldon told us what happened last night. We think maybe you should be seen by a doctor" Penny recited the group's previous conversation to Amy, still stroking her hair.

Amy looked to the bruises on her arms once more; she hadn't wanted to go see a doctor yesterday. A few cuts and bruises don't need seeing to, and she has band aids and first aid here. But she knew it was the right thing to do, especially if she wanted to find out what happened. Taking a deep breath she smiled up at her friends. "Ok, I'll do it. But I don't want to see a councillor or shrink" Amy nodded.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Would you object to talking to someone who wouldn't be keeping your files on record? Maybe someone who could just try and help you remember?" He asked in hope.

Amy turned to Sheldon, weighing up whether that would be acceptable and nodded. "Fine. Who do you suggest?"

"Leonards mother, Beverley Hofstadter" Sheldon answered.

-

An hour later and the gang pulled up outside a nearby hospital and taking a deep breath, Amy slid out of the car staring up at the large white building. She had never really liked the look of hospitals, and this one looked especially unpleasant, its tall structure loomed over the parking lot, its shadow blocking any of the warm rays of sun. Windows tiled the building, making the idea of privacy a pipe dream; Amy reached out and laced her fingers through Sheldon's.

"You guys don't have to come in; it may take a few hours. I don't want to ruin your trip" Amy had noticed the disappointment on Howards face when they had all drove to the hospital; he had been saving this day to take Bernadette sightseeing.

"Are you sure? We can stay if you want" Penny smiled, scared to leave her best friend alone again.

"I'm sure, I have Sheldon. I'll be fine. We'll call when we want picking up" Amy waved her friends off and smiled as she saw the look of excitement creep onto Howards face as he pulled off.

Sheldon turned to Amy and pulled her into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her. "I just want you to know that no matter what we find out in here, I... I love you" he sighed, kissing her softly on the cheek and grasping her hand leading her towards the hospital.

Amy smiled. He had said it. Granted not at the most romantic time, but he meant it and that was all that mattered.

-

Soon they were checked in and Amy was waiting patiently in her room for the doctor to arrive, her nerves had returned as soon as she'd left Sheldon in the waiting room. Saying she was worried was an understatement. _Do I really want to know what happened to me? _Her logical side of her brain was screaming for answers, but her emotions screamed louder. No.

Amy was scrambling to pick up her clothes as a young blonde doctor stepped into the room. Amy froze and sank back onto the bed, pulling her hospital gown over her knees.

"Hey there, I'm Judith. I'll be checking you over, is that okay?" The young woman smiled down at Amy reminding her of Penny. She had the same infectious smile and soft voice. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

Amy nodded in response, and gave a small smile.

"Okay, let's begin then. First I'm going to have a look at your bruises ok?" The woman asked again, pulling gloves onto her hand and offering another toothy smile.

Amy nodded and let the woman being probing her arms, inspecting every inch of her skin. "Do you remember much about what happened to you?" Judith cocked her head to one side, still eyeing up the scratches.

"No, I haven't been able to remember anything. Although I assume I've been attacked in some way" She responded quickly, realising Judith was done with her arms and was turning her attention elsewhere. "What are you doing?" she squealed as the woman began pulling the gown down her chest.

"We have to inspect you completely" Judith responded softly tugging. Amy jumped and pulled the gown closer around her.

"No!" She yelled, crawling away from her. "Go away"

Judith stepped closer to Amy offering her a hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, Amy"

"Please don't touch me" Amy croaked, her eyes now filling with tears. Reaching up to wipe away her tears her gown slipped, revealing her chest and torso.

"Oh my" Judith gasped, staring at the large purple bruises blotched over her breasts. "I'll be right back"

Sheldon rose from his seat as he saw Amy's doctor jog past, her face plastered with shock.

"Excuse me!" He yelled running after her. "What's going on?" He asked as Judith turned to greet him.

"Oh, nothing. Everything's fine" .She smiled before turning to run off again.

Sheldon frowned. _Does she really think I'd fall for that?! Does she even know who I am!_

Grumbling he returned back to his seat before another three doctors rushed past and ran into Amy's room.

_What the hell is going on in there?_

-

Hours had passed since dropping Amy and Sheldon off at the hospital, but the gang still couldn't think of much else. They'd tried everything; they'd gone sightseeing, shopping, even roller blading and nothing. They still could only think of Amy, scared and cold in that god awful hospital. Now sat in a restaurant they sighed as they pushed the food around their plates.

"This vacation has really sucked" Raj sighed, forcing another fry into his mouth.

"Totally" the rest of the gang chorused.

"You think maybe we should go back?" Penny asked, knowing nobody would know the answer.

"I'm not so sure, it may be overwhelming for her" Leonard responded, downing the rest of his beer.

"What do you think happened to her?" Howard asked the question they'd all been wanting to discuss.

"Well, the only thing she can remember is being stood on the beach" Bernadette explained, shaking her head as she recalled the moment they had found her.

"Maybe she just tripped and hit her head on one of the rocks?" Raj hypothesized.

"And undressed herself?"Leonard asked. "Look, there's no use in speculation, maybe we should just call Sheldon and see how they're doing?"

The gang nodded and watched as Leonard dialled Sheldon's number.

"Hey buddy, how's it going over there?" Leonard smiled.

The gang watched as Leonards face sank into concern, bringing his fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Really?" He choked the sadness evident in his voice.

The gang exchanged looks, leaning in closer to hear the conversation.

"We'll be right there, don't move" Leonard snapped his phone shut and looked to the rest of his friends.

"It's not good".

Paste your document here...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry for not writing in a couple of weeks :) but here is your next slice of BigBang pie :) hope you think its tasty xxx**

and sorry about leaving the 'paste your document here' on last chapter... hehe

Read and review, I love hearing what you think!

******************************************************

Chapter 13

Leonard pushed through the door of Amy's hospital room to find her curled into Sheldon sleeping silently, a blanket draped over her shoulders. Upon noticing his friends Sheldon drew a finger up to his lips, indicating to keep quiet. Carefully sliding out from beneath Amy he motioned the group to move out into the hall, and followed quickly, easing the door onto its latch behind him.

"What's going on?" Leonard whispered as Sheldon pushed them all farther away from the hospital room.

"Amy had some kind of episode during her examination, and wouldn't let the nurse examine her. So they had to sedate her and continue" Sheldon stopped abruptly, knowing they would ask for the next chapter in his story. The part he loathed. The part that brought out a side he never knew he had, a side he had inherited from his late father, and it was terrifying. He had been daydreaming about hanging who ever had done this, watching the light extinguish in their eyes. It had been satisfying, but only for a short while.

"Sheldon? What did the doctor say?" Penny had placed a supportive hand of Sheldon's shoulder, unsure of whether it was for her benefit, or his.

Sheldon shook his head; would he be able to say it? That would make it real.

Taking a deep breath in, he took the plunge "It has been confirmed, she was attacked. Physically and" Sheldon paused, swallowing the rising bile in his throat. " ... sexually. They're unsure of the extent of the attack, but there are no severe injuries and most will heal within a few weeks but, she may need counselling for a long long time."

The group stared at Sheldon, his expression unreadable and his brow furrowed, it was obvious he hadn't fully absorbed the information yet, but Penny had heard enough.

"What bastard did this to her?! I'll murder him" the rage colouring her face red as she curled her fingers into a fist.

"They don't know, unfortunately because we didn't bring Amy here straight away there is no kind of ... Evidence left behind" Penny seemed to calm down slightly at Sheldon's words, the mystery was still in play. "We have to wait until Amy comes around before we can ask her permission for the police to examine her clothes" Sheldon continued bluntly.

Leonard cautiously took a step closer to Sheldon and reached out to pat his shoulder. "You know there was nothing you could have done about it, right? We didn't bring her to the hospital because she had already been through too much that night, this isn't your fault"

Sheldon seemed to react for the first time, his eyes meeting Leonards. The blue had turned to ice as the darkness began to swell, his mouth twisted into a snarl as he pushed Leonard from his shoulders and took off running. Leonard gasped as he saw Sheldon round a corner and disappear from sight. He had never seen him that way before; he had physically seen the fury drain into his face. Was it something he had said?

"What should we do?" Raj interrupted still gazing down the dark hallways of the hospital. "you don't think he'd do anything stupid, do you?"

Howard sighed "of course he'll do something stupid! It's Sheldon!"

Leonard looked at his friends. Sheldon had run away before, but this time he got the feeling he wasn't going to Texas. "Look, maybe he just needs some time to figure things out. We need to stay here with Amy, he won't go far" forcing his lips into a half hearted smile, he pushed through the door to Amy's bedside and the group settled into the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

-

Two hours had passed since Sheldon had taken off and there had been no sign of him since. The gang had made their way through dozens of cups of coffee and cheap vending machine candy and as the clock ticked on, so did their patience.

"Maybe we should take shift you know? Maybe me and Leonard stay here tonight and you guys go get some rest and come back in the morning?" Penny suggested, looking at Bernadette and Howard who had been struggling to keep their eyes open for the past 30 minutes. The sun was departing once more, making its journey to the other side of the world, leaving America in darkness. Howard, Bernadette and Raj exchanged glances and nodded, gathering their jackets they hugged Leonard and Penny goodbye and trudged over to the exit.

"Call me if anything changes" Bernadette smiled, her eyes still half closed as she gave a small wave and left.

Penny pulled Leonard into a hug and settled back into her seat, smiling at Amy. Her expression was completely peaceful, and a smile was playing against her lips as she hugged her blanket closer around her.

"I wonder what she's dreaming." She pondered aloud, resting back into her seat.

"Probably the exact opposite to what's actually happening to her" Leonard sighed and brushed Penny hair behind her ear, holding his girlfriends face in his hands momentarily. "I honestly don't know what I'd do if that was you in that bed"

Penny smiled back, immediately feeling guilty that it wasn't her. She wished it was. Amy was much more sensitive and kind, at least Penny knew what men were capable of. "What would you do?" She quizzed Leonard; she had always hoped there would be this animalistic territorial side to him.

"Well, I suppose my first instinct would be to hunt down the son of a bitch and make him suffer" Leonard growled at the thought of someone else touching Penny, feeling her, hurting her... it made him feel sick. Penny had been giggling at the thought of Leonard trying to take down anyone larger than 4 foot, until she saw his face.

"Leonard, what's wrong?" She herself could feel herself becoming panicked; Leonard had never looked so scared.

Leonard looked to Penny; one word would be able to explain the entire situation. "Sheldon"

Amy felt the pressure of a warm body at the bottom of her bed, stretching to sit up she felt the tug of wires on her hands and remembered where she was.

"Morning sunshine" She heard the sweet tone of penny's voice ring into her ears as she opened her eyes to be greeted with a soothing smile.

"What're you doing here?" Amy yawned, looking out into the darkness, she had slept all day.

"Well nice to see you too" Penny laughed, passing Amy a glass of water.

"Where's Sheldon?" Amy questioned, remembering him pulling her into her deep sleep after her hellish ordeal with the nurse.

"OH he's just popped out to the store, he'll be back soon "Amy studied Penny's face, she was still smiling but the edges of her mouth were slightly curved, delving into her neuro biology degree work, she had done some work on psychology. She was hiding something. Amy didn't have the energy to argue, she had been drained ever since the accident, besides, he wouldn't leave her there, right?

"Excuse me; sorry to interrupt, I heard you were up. Good evening Amy!" Judith slipped into the room and hovered around the end of the bed, warily smiling at Amy.

"Hi" Amy replied sleepily.

"I see you have taken the news quite well, that's always good to see" Judith beamed, moving some of the machines closer to Amy's bed.

"What news?" Amy frowned, looking to Penny.

"Oh" a shade of red crept onto the woman's face as she looked to Penny apologetically and began backing towards the exit. "I thought your friends or your boyfriend would've told you by now. Silly me, I'll just leave you two to talk, I'll come back later... on" A nervous giggle escaped the woman's throat as she rounded the corner and stumbled away.

"Penny, what's going on?" Amy frowned, glaring at her friend's nervous face.

-

"Sheldon, it's me again, give me a call please!" Leonard huffed slamming him phone onto the dashboard, he had been trawling the area near the beach house for the past hour and there'd be no sign of his friend.

_He won't go far_. That's what he's said. How stupid. Of course he would, Leonard would trawl to the ends of the earth to protect Penny, and just because Sheldon didn't exhibit his love for Amy in the same way as him doesn't mean he wouldn't too.

_That's it! Where would I go?_ Well Amy had been attacked on the beach, but he'd already been there. He wasn't around the beach at all, which means he's gone, somewhere specific; he's tracking something or someone. Leonard pulled into the drive of the beach house and sat in the darkness of his rental car. Thinking back to the day at the beach, _what HAD happened that day?_ He had been too busy admiring Penny in her new bathing suit to pay much attention to Amy or Sheldon. Although when they had been re-enacting their star wars scenes Sheldon had practically leapt into the sea for no apparent reason. _No come on, there must have been a reason. _He had known Sheldon for a long time; he did everything for a reason. _THINK. _A guy. That was it. There was that guy, he was just talking to her, but Sheldon did not like. Leonard remembered how Sheldon had let Raj defeat him in their battle just to go join the girls in the sea.

Fear raced through Leonard's body, pumping the adrenaline through his veins. Sheldon was far smarter and faster than he ever was which means he probably already knows who he is and where to find him. Leonard started his car and sped off down the street, racing against time and Sheldon hoping that he's get there before Sheldon does. Because Leonard knew Sheldon did not know much about love or relationships, but he was the predator tonight... and he was hunting his prey.

**AN: Sorry I don't write particularly long chapters, I find it often difficult to concentrate so if I wrote like 5,000 words or whatever, it would be really boring and droney :P plus i think its much snappier to do it this way :)**

anyway hope you enjoyed..


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, I'm back! Just to let you know, I've started a new fanfic 'Do you have any idea?' so if you want more SHAMY, give it a read :)  
**  
**Anyway read and review! And again thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm loving it!**

********************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 14

Amy felt the bile rise in her throat as Penny quoted the nurse, making her skin crawl. How could this have happened? This question had been floating around Amy's head since the accident, and she still couldn't answer it. Looking down at her gown-clad body she grimaced, she hadn't seen her body in the last few days; she had never thought it would be such a big step. This evening she was meant to be discharged, there was nothing more the nurses could do to soothe the various cuts and bruises and all that was left to treat was her mental wounds.

"Ames? You ok?" Penny reached out to stroke Amy's hair.

Amy stared back at Penny, unsure of what exactly to answer. _Am I okay? Who the hell even knows? _  
Taking a deep breath she considered her situation; should she wallow in self-pity, cry at the very mention of her attack? Surely that would be letting him win.

"Yes" Amy almost yelled. The very thought of letting the man who had used her, attacked her and almost killed her, win. No way, it was not going to happen. Amy smiled for the first time in a while as she rose from her bed and pulled her duffle from under the bed. Penny gawped at her best friend, she seemed to have taken the news very well. But she had always known she had been attacked.

"Well, that's great. If you're sure you're okay?" Penny rose from her seat and began helping Amy pack. Amy was certainly putting up a huge defensive wall, but Penny was going to support her regardless of how she dealt with this.

-

Evening was closing in as Leonard raced into the town centre and pulled a photograph of the group from Halloween from his wallet. They had gone as the Justice league of America, as usual, but this is the only photograph he actually has of Sheldon on his possession, so mask, costume and all, it would have to do.

He took to the streets flashing the photograph to anyone who would give him the time of day. He had been doing this for two hours, and no one had seen him yet. _What if something had happened to him? _Leonard had seen that guy, he was pretty huge, and as much as Leonard loved Sheldon, he couldn't fight anyone.

"Excuse me, have you seen this man? The one in the Flash suit. Tall, looks a bit like a giant praying mantis?" Leonard approached an older looking gentleman, flashing him the photograph, waiting for the quick nod and move on.

The older gentleman took the photo and examined it closely. "Actually, yes I think I have. He was in the bar. It's just down there on the left" He nodded, passing the photo back to Leonard.

"Really?" Leonard smiled, the relief washing over him. Thanking the man he turned and sprinted towards the flashing structure, glowing in the distance. _What was Sheldon doing? _In Leonard's entire life Sheldon had never voluntarily walked into a bar, and never ever alone. He had never seen Sheldon this motivated, this obsessed with revenge. Leonard was nearing the entrance, reading the sign he frowned 'The Naughty Barmaid'... _Well at least it's classy._

Pushing his way through the drunken crowd, he scanned the smoky room. There were couples making out, groups laughing loudly and the entire atmosphere was thick with tension and anger. No Sheldon so far. Leonard moved further into the depths of the crowds, pushing through to the bar itself.

"You seen this man?" Leonard flashed his photograph to the bar man. Who's sweat drenched face flashed into a look of bemusement at Leonard photograph.

"Sure, he's skulking in the corner over there" The guy chuckled before placing a cigar between his lips and moving off to continue to serve people.

Leonard swivelled around to see Sheldon slouched on a stool, a collection of beer cans were strewn around the table. _Had he seriously been drinking?! _Leonard sighed and took a seat next to him.

"What are you doing, Sheldon?" Leonard sighed, grimacing from the smell of alcohol emanating from his clothes.

"Look at him" Sheldon growled staring intently at Adam. He had taken to flirting with a woman at the front of the bar, holding her and whispering in her ear.

"I know you're angry, but stalking him and beating him would only get you in trouble, you know that" Leonard reasoned, watching as Sheldon took another big gulp of his beer. He had not shaven for the last few days and his hair was now a dark mess on his head, he looked like hell.

"I know that. Although I must admit, I did nearly stop off at a Walmart to purchase a rather large gun. But when I got here and saw him trying it on with that woman, I decided the only thing to do was to call the police, they're on their way" Sheldon looked to his watch.

"I said no!" The faint sound of a woman's voice reached Sheldon's ears and he looked back to Adam who was now trying to kiss the woman, who was clearly pushing him back.

"Hey! Didn't you hear what she said? Back off!" Sheldon yelled, but before Leonard could stop him he was up on his feet making his way over to them.

"Oh, you again. Where's your girlfriend?" Adam smiled, winking at Leonard over Sheldon's shoulder.

"None of your damn business just leave this woman alone" Sheldon growled, offering a hand to the woman who graciously took it and took her place behind Leonard.

"Well, tell her the other night was fun, but how about now you fuck off" Adam smiled; a group had began to form around the two men.

"Hey buddy! How about you leave these guys and the little lady alone" one yelled.  
"Yeah! Take a hike, scum" came another.

Adam had begun to back down from his fight, as various men began to lash him with insults, defending the woman and Sheldon's honour. The anger boiling in Adam's face was evident, the blood boiling in his face was turning his complexion red as he lunged out, swiping his fist toward Sheldon.

Sheldon had anticipated this and avoided the blow, and was ready to react as he drove his fist into Adam's face. Blood began to pour from Adam's nose as he stumbled to the floor. The men had begun to cheer as the blaring of the police siren filled the room, and the men piled into the room pulling Adam to his feet and pushing him out of the door. Blood still pouring from his nose and onto his shirt.

Sheldon turned to the woman, offering her a pat on the shoulder before grabbing his coat and making his way to the door.

"Are you coming then? Amy will be being discharged in an hour" Sheldon smiled at Leonard who stood nailed to the spot in confusion. It was as if nothing had ever happened. He had never seen Sheldon in a physical altercation, but man, that guy can pack a punch.

-

10 minutes later and the boys were back on route to the hospital, Leonard had been replaying the scene from the bar over and over again. The whole thing didn't seem right.

"Sheldon, you knew that would happen didn't you?" Leonard asked, piecing together what had happened.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked, still smiling.

"You knew when you got there, Adam would harass that woman and you could then take your hit" Leonard sighed, how had he not seen this. Sheldon would not have just sat in a bar for hours on end for no reason, he was lying in wait. He knew the man would eventually make a mistake, a mistake everyone else could witness, which then he could step up and take action, in turn calling it 'self defence'.

"I had some idea, yes" Sheldon winked. He had followed that man, marked out his every move, knew he would be at that bar. The punch felt good, the crack of his jaw against his fist was ever so satisfying, but it still couldn't fill the void where he had lost part of Amy.

After pulling into the hospital the two men made their way to Amy's room and were surprised to find her and Penny raring to go.

"Hello Amy, hope you're feeling better" Sheldon remembered how they had yet to tell her what had happened, so instead put on his best koala bear smile and picked up one of her bags, ready to leave forever.

"Sheldon, Penny told me what happened. And It's okay, it's really okay" Amy smiled, she had come to terms with what had happened a few hours ago and right now, all she wanted to do was forget about it and move on. But as she stared at her unshaven, alcohol drenched boyfriend, she sensed that perhaps he may be the one in need of help.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter- sorry for the wait! I'm so happy that more of you are following my story and adding it to your favourites! its great!**

Anyway, read and review! keep all the followers coming!

ENJOY

***********************************************************

Chapter 15

The group had flown home the day after Amy's discharge from the hospital, no one wished to stay any longer in the beach house after the accident. It had been a few days since they had dropped Amy off at her apartment, Sheldon had offered to stay for the first few nights but Amy had refused, claiming to be perfectly fine and capable. Amy had been acting like nothing had happened, like she didn't need anyones help and it was starting to make Sheldon nervous.

_'Why is she doing this to herself' _Sheldon asked, this whole situation had been taunting him. He hadn't slept since it happened.

Dragging himself to the kitchen after another long night of staring at the ceiling he poured himself his first coffee of many to come. He had never drunk coffee before, but it was the only way his body would function during these sleepless days.

"Morning Sheldon, guessing you haven't slept again?" Leonard asked joining Sheldon in the kitchen.

"No luck as of yet, I tried all of your different types of tea. Chamomile, mint... lavender. Nothing" Sheldon sighed, taking his first sip of coffee, smiling as the energy swam back into his bones.

"You know, maybe you should go and see Amy? See how she's doing?" Leonard suggested, Sheldon had been lying in wait for Amy to realise she needed him for support. But of course, Amy had been dealing with her emotions in the only way she knew how to, denial.

Sheldon shook his head, immediately dismissing the idea. He was not giving in, if she didn't want to see him again then he wouldn't make her.

_

Amy opened her blinds and pulled on her favourite pink dressing gown, smiling as she padded into the bathroom readying herself for the day ahead. She had been so happy lately and she couldn't put her finger on the cause. The accident had completely left her mind; she never lingered on the thought for too long.

The sound of a knock at her door startled her as she patted her face dry and ran to the door.

"Oh hello Leonard" Amy smiled, welcoming Leonard into the apartment.

Leonard had expected to see a sad, broken Amy but had received nothing of the sort. In fact, Amy had looked better than she ever had; she had cut her hair, bought new clothes and perhaps even lost weight. "Amy, you look fantastic" Leonard smiled, pulling her into a brief hug.

"Thank you Leonard, can I interest you in some breakfast?" Amy beamed, skipping over to the kitchen and pulling open the fridge.

"No thank you, I wanted to talk to you about Sheldon actually" Leonard explained following Amy into the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

"I haven't seen him in quite some time actually, how is he doing?" Amy frowned, she hadn't thought about Sheldon recently, which was shocking for her. She had been too busy with getting back to work and cleaning the apartment, starting afresh.

"Well, not really. He can't quite get over how well you're taking the situation, and to be perfectly honest, I am too" Leonard answered, recalling the night they found Amy, wet, cold and nearly dead. There was no way you could get over that quite so easily.

Amy had frozen at Leonard's response, and peeped her head over the fridge door. "Well, I'm just being optimistic, no point in lingering over the past, right?" Amy smiled, the nerves suddenly coming over her, why was she having to explain herself for being happy?

"Of course, yes it's good to be happy. But it's also good to deal with your true emotions; you know that as well as I do" Leonard sympathised, he knew what it was like to suppress feelings, he had done so with Penny for many years.

Amy looked to Leonard, was he right? Had she really been suppressing her true feelings? Looking down at her hands she grimaced, bruises still dotted her skin, with scars from the various hospital drips scattered across her wrists. Then there it was that familiar disgusting feeling, the one that made her skin crawl. That man had assaulted her, felt her, abused her and tried to kill her, and no matter how hard she tried, she'd still have all of these scars that reminded her of that day. She had barely noticed the sting of her tears rolling down her cheeks before she collapsed into the arms of Leonard who had jumped into the action at the first sign of tears.

"Amy, I think you need to see someone about this so you can get over this properly" Leonard suggested, placing Amy into her chair and passing her a tissue.

Amy shook her head; she didn't want someone diagnosing her as some crazy, broken lunatic. She was strong and independent and always will be, one man will not change that.

"come on Amy, even if you don't want to see a proper professional in an office, you can come see my mom, it may help" Leonard smiled, he had always been the best at convincing people to do something, it had been one of the only traits he had gotten from his mom.

Amy looked up from her tissue, it did make sense, and she didn't have to be seen going to some clinic. "ok. But I want to do this at my own pace, I don't want her pushing me into anything" Amy agreed, her stomach swimming with butterflies.

"ok, it'll be ok" Leonard smiled, pulling her in for one last hug, before leaving for work.

-

Two nights later and Beverley arrived in Pasadena, they had agreed to meeting in secret at Amy's apartment, she did not want Sheldon to know she had confided in another person rather than himself.

"Hello Beverley" Amy smiled, welcoming the psychiatrist into her home.

"Good evening Amy, now before we begin I have one rule. No hugging. It makes my skin positively crawl" Beverley nodded curtly before perching herself in an arm chair.

Beverley's behaviour reminded Amy a lot of Sheldon, he would be repulsed at the thought of cuddling a weeping woman. Wiping the thought of Sheldon from her mind she readied herself on the couch, unsure of what to expect.

"Ok, let's begin. So I understand the attack happened a little over a week ago, correct?" Beverley started her questioning.

"Correct" Amy replied, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"And what do you remember about it?" Beverley continued.

Amy racked her brains, lately small clips of the attack had been coming to her. In the shower, during lunch and even at work. "I remember walking down the beach, I was upset. Someone said hello. Then I was cold and wet, with Sheldon crouching over me" Amy recalled.

Beverley nodded, noting down Amy's words. "I see, now I want you close your eyes. Put yourself back on that beach"

Amy closed her eyes. Blackness. Suddenly, she felt the cool moist air of the sea was licking at her skin. Opening her eyes she was back on the beach.

"Where are you, Amy?" Beverley's voice filled Amy's mind.

She was on that beach, on that faithful day. The emotions from her recent heartbreak were now back, she had forgotten how much it had hurt. "I'm there, I'm back on the beach" She whispered.

"Good, now walk down the beach, like you did on that day" she encouraged.

Amy began her descent down the beach, the sand tickling her toes and the sound of the waves crashing against the nearby rocks. Staring out into the ocean, she waited, waited for her attack.

"What is happening, Amy?" Beverley asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Amy sighed. Staring out into the ocean once more, she closed her eyes once more, and upon opening again, the beach was gone.

"What's happening to me?" Amy put her head in her hands, why couldn't she just remember this damned thing and get this over with.

"Relax Amy, things like this take time. When we suffer trauma we block it out, that's how we deal with it. Taking a walkthrough approach was a long shot, but sometimes it works. Don't be disheartened on the first time." Amy could see Beverley was trying to be as comforting as possible, which was very different from the kind of persona she usually embodied.

"So what do we try next?" Amy questioned.

"Ok, we'll kick it up a notch. But I have to warn you, this next one may invoke more emotion" Beverley breathed, clearing her hands of her notes and leaning forward.

"Ok, where do we begin?" Amy mumbled, the nerves beginning to swell once more.

"First, I need you to roll up your sleeves" Beverley started, never taking her eyes from Amy. Amy looked down to her cashmere covered forearms; she could not bear the sight of her own body lately and had been covering it up for days. The familiar pang of fear swam through her as she ran her fingers over the soft cuffs of her sleeves, softly tugging the purple blotches began to appear.  
"Now I want you to concentrate hard, look at them and think. Every mark on our body we remember on some level. The scar from burning your fingers on the cooker, the old marks from falling off your childhood bike. You're the master of your own body." Beverley egged on.

Amy stared at the bruises, they had happened at some point during that day at the beach. Bringing her thumb to one she winced as she pushed it lightly, the pain summoning up a faint memory. The pain of a man's strong hand grabbing her soft skin, clutching her with all his strength. A strike, one painful blow to the cheekbone as she fell to the ground. The man with no face, no identity, was now looming over her continuing to strike her body, blood spilling from her lip.

Amy jumped back to reality; tears had begun to fall from her cheeks unnoticed.

"Did you see what happened?" Beverley asked, she had begun to make notes during Amy's experience and was now passing tissues to Amy.

"Yes, I felt the pain and the violence." Amy choked, dabbing the tears from her eyes.

"Good, we've made progress, did you see the man?" Beverley's eyes were now mere slits as she concentrated on her patient.

"No, he had no face" Amy explained.

"Completely natural, but the important thing is we've made some progress. Look I think we should call it a day, I'll come round tomorrow for another session" Beverley gave a slight smile before grabbing her coat and leaving. "See you tomorrow, Amy" Smiling once more she left.

Amy rolled her sleeves down and made her way into the bedroom. _Maybe it is worth trying some therapy of my own. _Staring into her mirror she slowly began to undress, one piece of clothing at a time she stared into the mirror. Her chest still had the many scratches, although now not as red, but they still ruined her once perfect complexion. Now only in her bra and panties she gave herself a once over, perhaps it was not as bad as it looked. Pushing another bruise on her collar bone she remembered how he bit her, he had bit her neck and her collar, driven his teeth into her skin until she bled. The pain was unbearable.

_Oh here we go again. _The tears began to fall, she had been weeping uncontrollably every time she thought about that wretched day. Collapsing onto the bed she continued to cry.

"Amy?" The soothing sound of a familiar voice awakened Amy from her sadness.

"Sheldon?" Amy looked to her boyfriend, whose tall frame was looming in her door way. ~

"What are you doing here?" Amy blushed, pulling a gown over her half naked body. She hadn't seen Sheldon in days, and now here she was her face drenched in tear drops and a complete mess.

"I'm sorry to startle you, but I knocked on the door. When I got no response I heard you crying, i just wanted to check you were ok" Sheldon replied as innocent as possible.

Amy nodded, wiping away the tears and standing up, grinning widely. "Well Thank you, can I offer you a drink?" Walking to the kitchen Amy put the entire afternoon behind her.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Sheldon whispered, following her Amy to the kitchen.

"Oh ok, can I not get you something else?" Amy beamed, turning to Sheldon sensing she had misunderstood.

"I mean, act brave. I'm here for you" Sheldon finished.

Amy looked back to Sheldon, smiling. He had never actually offered himself as a pillar of support for anyone; he has come a long way. "Thank you Sheldon, I'll keep that in mind" Amy smiled, tiptoeing to Sheldon, and stretching out her arms.

-

Holding Amy in his arms, Sheldon was at peace. At peace with Amy, at peace with himself and at peace with the attack. They were together at the end of this whole mess, and that's all that mattered.

The buzzing sound of Amy's phone against his chest broke off their embrace as Amy answered.

"Hello "She answered cheerfully. "Yes this is she" She smiled.

Sheldon found his usual spot and nestled into it, taking note of how clean Amy's apartment looked. He hadn't even made his bed recently. "Oh. I see"

The tone in Amy's voice had dropped dramatically, drawing Sheldon's attention to his girlfriend, now supporting herself on the kitchen counter. "Yes, of course. I'll be there" Amy finished, hanging up with a flip of her phone.

Sheldon observed Amy's behaviour, definitely upset, or distressed. He hated having to decipher these mood changes. "What's wrong Amy?" Sheldon asked, making his way to her side.

"They've transported my attacker over to Pasadena, they need me to ID him before they can press any charges" Amy mumbled, grabbing Sheldon's hand for support. "I'm scared" Amy's voice came out as a low whisper as she sunk into Sheldon's chest and held him tight.

**********************************************************************************


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry for not updating! I won't bore you with an excuse.. but anyway thank you so much for following and favouriting it! Keep it up guys :)**

Read and review and I don't own anything!

*************************************************************  
Chapter 16

The next day had come quicker than Amy had hoped, she had woken up in temporary bliss with Sheldon's arms closed around her, protecting her. There had been no contact between her and Sheldon for weeks now, they had spent time together, they had held each other but there had no been no passion. Last night had been the same; she had cried until she could no longer feel the muscles in her face and Sheldon had tucked her into bed and curled up beside her until morning.

"Good morning, Amy" Sheldon yawned, rolling out of bed fully dressed and pulling back Amy's drapes. The late morning sun glared at Amy, reminding her of the terrifying day ahead.

"What time is it?" Amy asked, pulling on her gown.

"11am" Sheldon answered with a hint of disgust in his voice. "We've slept through most of the morning, and I've missed my morning bathroom slot" he added with a sigh.

Amy smiled; she had missed Sheldon's mannerisms, his strange obsession with keeping a schedule. "Why don't you just use my bathroom?" Amy giggled, knowing she was just adding to his frustration.

Sheldon simply replied with a look of bemusement and snorted as he shuffled into her bathroom and locked the door. Amy smiled as she made her way into the kitchen and pulled some bran flakes from her cupboard which she had bought in case of 'Sheldon emergencies'.

"Well, I did what I could! Although I'm certainly not pleased about it" Sheldon grumbled as he emerged from Amy's bedroom and joined her at the breakfast bar.

Amy giggled again, a noise which she had barely been able to emit for the past few weeks. "I've missed that" Sheldon commented, grabbing some milk from the fridge. Amy paused and turned to Sheldon, it was not often that he would say things like that, and Amy was going to make the most of it.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to sound as confused as she could.

"Your laugh" Sheldon responded simply, not even looking up from his breakfast. Amy sighed, she wasn't going to get much more out of him than that, but Amy had been missing her boyfriend, she was sick of being the emotional time bomb that everyone wanted to avoid.

"Sheldon, can we talk about something?"Amy asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee and perching next to Sheldon, who was happily enjoying his breakfast. He had cheered up upon finding his breakfast regime would not be affected, meaning if she was going to discuss their relationship at any point, it would be now.

"If you would like, what would you like to discuss?"Sheldon responded.

"You and me" Amy blurted, there was no simple way to start this kind of conversation and certainly not with Sheldon.

Sheldon sighed; he had known that soon she would want to talk about their relationship. But he wasn't sure that now was the right time. They had been through so much recently and now is not the right time to get into a fight. Not with what was happening this afternoon.

"Amy, I don't want to fight" Sheldon responded, his voice low and sombre.

Sheldon's response had shocked Amy, what had he thought she would say? "Sheldon, I don't understand" Amy whispered.

"About what happened the day you disappeared" Sheldon reminded, his eyes wandering to the floor in shame at the memory.

Amy had forgotten the reason behind her going to the beach, she had known she and Sheldon had been going through a lot of problems and known he had said some bad things, but had forgotten what they were. '_There are no feelings between me and Amy, and especially none of love' _Amy recalled. Those words still stung, opening the wounds she had forgotten, and they hurt just as much as before. Refusing to cry Amy simply sighed and placed her head in her hands, there it was again. That feeling of hopelessness that had consumed her for the past few weeks was back with vengeance and worse than ever.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything" Sheldon ran his hands through his hair; he had brought up the one thing he didn't even want to discuss. He'd had been unforgivably rude that day and he would never ever forgive himself for the events that followed.

"No, I'm glad you did" Amy looked up; she had barely noticed the sting of tears in her eyes. "I need to know everything about that day so we can get over this, that's if you still want to" Amy added, suddenly scared that Sheldon may have meant what he had said. Perhaps that is why he hasn't held her like he had in Florida.

Sheldon looked Amy straight in the eyes with a look Amy couldn't figure out. She had never seen it before, was it anger? Fear? Worry? There was just no way to tell. "Amy, how could you ask such a thing? I will never forgive myself for what I said in Florida, I still don't even know why I said it. Of course there are feelings between you and me, we're in a relationship and it doesn't take a genius to see how much I care about you. Amy, I love you and I'm sorry I'm stupid enough not to remind you everyday" Sheldon finished; his eyes had never left Amy's throughout his entire speech.

It was rare that Sheldon would ever say anything romantic, and he had never made any kind of speech. Amy was left speechless; she had never heard Sheldon openly admit his true feelings to her. Reaching forward she brought his face to hers and placed a long, sweet kiss on his lips. "Thank you" She smiled. "I love you too" Amy finished, unable to say anything more.

Sheldon seemed to smile as he heard Amy's response and brought his lips to hers once more. A fire ignited in Amy's brain as she recognised the familiar burst of passion from Sheldon. He was back. Amy sighed as she pushed herself closer to Sheldon and ran her tongue along his lower lip. Sheldon granted her access and groaned softly as her soft tongue darted across his, exploring his mouth, hungry for him. Adrenaline pumped through Amy's veins at the sound of Sheldon's gruff moans and fuelled her passion as she sunk onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, grinding her small body against his large frame.

"Amy" Sheldon's voice was no more than a whisper as he pushed against her, squirming underneath her.

The passion was once again dead; Sheldon was retreating, sneaking out from under her. "Amy" he repeated, shuffling back.

"What is wrong?" Amy questioned the hurt evident in her eyes.

Sheldon shook his head, fixing his shirt and straightening his hair. "Believe me Amy; this isn't easy for me to say. But I don't think we should do this, yet" Sheldon explained, reaching out to stroke Amy's arm.

"Why not?" Amy was extremely confused, how could they possibly work through their problems if Sheldon couldn't even touch her?

"Amy, we're going through a hard time at the moment. Don't forget, you've been assaulted. I don't want to get into anything that could just further hurt you." Sheldon sighed as he remembered being told the extent of her attack. That monster had touched Amy, used her body. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Amy sighed, maybe he was right.. She had been through possibly the worst experience of her entire life. She wasn't ready for sex right now. "I understand" her answer came out before she had finished her thoughts.

Sheldon could hear the disappointment in Amy's voice, he had wanted her, wanted to make her his once more. To take away all of the pain. " Maybe we could just build it up again, take it slowly" He offered, forcing a smile.

Amy looked at her boyfriend, was he really offering physical comfort ? "You don't have to Sheldon" She responded, he did not have to pretend to like to touch her just because she was a broken mess.

Sheldon rose from his seat and took Amy by the shoulders his eyes wide in disbelief. "Amy, please listen to me. I want you! I always have wanted you and I always will! You are so important to me and I don't want to make a mess of this like I almost did." He smiled, pulling Amy into a warm hug.

"So, you mean we should start again?" Amy grinned, liking the sound of becoming themselves again.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think" He winked, pecking Amy on the cheek. "Now, we have to get down to the police station. But straight after we'll head out for dinner, what do you say? We can ask Penny and Leonard to come too?" Sheldon suggested, he had come alive. Trying everything to get his Amy back.

Amy smiled and nodded. "Sounds great!" She giggled.

"Good, now let's get you changed" Sheldon chuckled, giving Amy a cheeky spank before following her into her room.

-

The police station was dank and cold, the grey and white tiles distorted Amy's face as she stared at the walls of the hallway waiting to be called. She could barely contain the hollow, depressing feeling that washed over her the moment she stepped through those doors.

"Miss Fowler? We're ready for you now, please follow me." A young woman smiled at Amy, beckoning her to side. Turning back to Sheldon she forced a smile, knowing he would be able to see the fear in her eyes. "okay, thank you" Amy nodded, looking to Sheldon one last time to see his mouthing 'I love you'.

"Now, miss Fowler. There's just a few things we have to talk about before you go in" The woman began, leading Amy down one of the many long corridors. "There will be a number of men in the holding room, now one of them is the one we arrested in Florida, but we need to make sure he is the right man and you are the only one who can do that, you understand?" She finished

"yes" Amy mumbled before the woman continued.

"- Now, he will not be able to see or here you, we will communicate with one of the policeman inside the holding room through a sound system operated by a button on the far side of the booth" She finished.

Amy nodded before being led into a small dark room, a large window looking into the holding room made the room look larger, but barely. She had never had claustrophobia, but right now, she could barely breath.

"Are you ready, miss Fowler?" The woman asked.

Amy stared at the empty room in front of her and took a deep breath. "ready as I'll ever be" she sighed.

"Ok, bring them in" The woman muttered into the sound system. Amy stared as the room began to be filled, a line of men were led into the room, side by side.

She had recognised him instantly, yet she could barely remember his face. The man with the dark hair and tanned skin. It was him. The large number four hung around his neck glared at Amy, all she had to say was that number and it was done. She would be left, standing in front of the man that had attacked her, abused her body, made her feel as though there was nothing left of her.

"Miss Fowler, do you recognise the man who attacked you in that room?" The voice of the young woman rang in Amy's mind. A cold shiver ran down Amy's spine, skin began to crawl in places she never thought possible.

"Four" she whispered.

"Bring number four forward, let the others go" the static from the other room broke the silence as the woman ordered her attacker to step forward.

The men were led out, taking cautious glances back at number four who now stood a few feet foward and was staring into the glass knowingly.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me" He spoke, his voice full of hate, mocking her even when he couldn't see her. "did you hear about your little boyfriend coming to the rescue?... I'm surprised he still wanted you, he's probably just using you anyway."

Amy stared straight at him, but she didn't feel sad. Instead, she felt empowered, she was the one on the free side of the glass, she could go home that night and see her friends, he was going to rot in jail. Leaning forward she pushed the button and spoke to him. "You can say anything you want to be, you may have hurt me in the past, but I can promise you, you will never ever hurt me or anyone else ever again. Because you're going to rot in a cell until you're a very old man, so you better toughen up, because there are much more dangerous men behind those bars who would just love to get their hands on you.. so good luck with that, Adam" Amy smiled as she left go of the button.

She had not said his name since the attack, but she wanted him to know she knew EXACTLY who he was. She was in charge and as he was pulled away by the burly policeman screaming and kicking she realised she had won.

***************************************************************************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN: So sorry I haven't been in a creative mood lately :( some serious creative drought going on. But I'm getting over it now I think so here's another chapter! I'm sorry if they're not as long as some of you may like, but I never have the patience to write for like 4,000 words :)_**

Read and review! and I dont own anything

************************************************** **********************************************

Amy pulled herself to her feet and wandered down the beach, dragging her heels and digging her toes into the sand, suddenly everything did not feel the same. The beach was far less relaxing, the crashing waves were now an annoyance to her and the heat of the morning sun just reminded her of the anger welling inside her chest and as she stared at her reflection in the glistening waves, she realised she could not hate anybody as much as she hated herself right now.

"Hello again" Amy could hear a familiar voice call from behind he_._

**_Amy whirled around to find the familiar face of the young man she had met on the beach yesterday. "Hello" she smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks and taking a deep breath of fresh sea air._**

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just sea spray" She smiled. "Sorry, I've totally forgotten your name" she admitted, suddenly bashful.

**_"Adam" he chuckled. "and yeah, that sea spray. Gets me sometimes too" he winked, not buying her excuse. There was something in his voice that Amy trusted, it was soothing and understanding. _**

**_"I'm sorry, that was such a lame excuse" She laughed._**

**_"So, what is it then? Boyfriend troubles?" He eyed her knowingly._**

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I can just tell, when a woman is upset about a man, she is always more angry at herself" Adam sighed, taking a seat on the sand and patting the spot next to him as an invite to Amy to join him.

Amy shrugged and settled next to him. "It's just a load of nonsense, I guess I just fooled myself into thinking someone actually cared about me" she confessed, remembering Sheldon's harsh words

"I'll care about you, if you let me" Adam smiled, shuffling closer.

"That's sweet but I'm still in a relationship with him" She laughed off his remark and checked her watch. She had been on the beach for a good half an hour! "Oh my god! I'm sorry, but I think I'll have to get back, they'll be worried about me" Amy explained, hurrying to her feet, only to be dragged back down.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere" Adam growled, his voice no longer soothing. "I don't sit and talk to crying girls for nothing you know"

**_Amy could feel the pressure on her arm as Adam gripped her tight, what had she gotten herself into?_**

"get the hell off of me!" She yelled, pulling with all her might. She managed to break out of his grip and scramble to her feet, only to be greeted with a striking blow to her cheek. The blood oozed into her mouth as she fell to the ground with an almighty thud, pain coursing through her arm as she landed on her elbow.

**_"Now listen" Adam started, covering her mouth with his hand. "We can do this the easy way and I'll be quick and you can be on your way back to lover boy. Or we can do this the hard way and I swear I'll be the last damn thing you ever see" he grinned, his eyes wild with rage and his hair stuck to his forehead, greased and slimy. _**

**_Amy stared up at him, she had been with Sheldon not 24 hours ago. This could not happen, she would not let it. Amy began to struggle, kicking her feet out sending Adam flying as she crawled away. The sea was lapping at her heels as she tried to stand, the world spinning from the blow to her head. Trying to scream she was once more dragged back into her doom._**

"Looks like it's going to be the hard way" he sneered, as his hands began tearing at her clothing. The small top was no match for the hatred and evil boiling inside this man and she was soon left bare and cold as he scratched and bit at her skin. 

**_She had never been in so much pain in her life, the assault had seemed long and she had cried the entire time. Her body had gone numb long he had began to touch her, and out of this harrowing and horrifying experience that had been her only silver lining. _**

**_She was going to die and she knew it, he had said so. She was never going to see Sheldon again, never touch him or kiss him. She would never have another talk with Penny, who would tell her she was beautiful no matter how many cardigans she adorned. She was going to die, and die in the most humiliating and lonesome way possible, at the hands of her attacker. _**

**_It seemed to be over; he was no longer looming over her. Sitting up, she scrambled back against a rock, watching every move as Adam searched the ground for something. Whatever it was he had found it and as he approached her he smiled sweetly._**

"Now. If you say you forgive me I'll let you go home" he smiled, his voice suddenly changing back to its soothing and understanding ways. He looked genuinely concerned as he reached out to took some hair behind her ear.

Amy had never been so confused. She felt sick and dirty, she was an animal about to be slaughtered and she did not want to live. She had nothing left to fight for. But as she remembered her friends she realised they would have to find her body, bloodied and floating in the sea. 

**_Gently and quietly she uttered the word, but the end came anyway._**

_

"Amy" a voice called, bringing her back to her cosy apartment. Sheldon sat opposite her on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee which he had been trying to give Amy for the past 10 minutes.

"Thank you" she smiled, smiling as the warmth spread through her arms.

"Where were you?" he chuckled, picking up his yoohoo and taking a large gulp, he was such a child.

"oh, nowhere" Amy lied. Gradually she had been remembering that fateful morning for the past couple of weeks, her meeting with Beverley had helped but the realisation came when she stared into the eyes of Adam. From that moment she could not think of anything else. It had been only a couple of days since she had been in the police station, watching as he was hauled to justice, and she had felt completely elated. But now the time had come to tell Sheldon what had really happened.

"Sheldon" she began "over the past few days I've come to remember what happened to me" she explained and waited for his response. He nodded; he had been waiting along with everybody else to know what had happened and ultimately whether he could've stopped it.

She explained everything as tenderly as she could, not mentioning the fact she was meant to have died. That would have to wait.

"I see" was all that he said. Amy waited, waited for anything else. Quietly he stood up and strolled towards her apartment window, looking out into the city.

"Sheldon?" Amy called out, but no response came.

She recognised the tears threatening to fall from Sheldon's eyes as she stepped beside him.

"I could have done something" he stated. "I could've stopped him, you were on that damn beach the whole time" he shouted, banging a fist against the dry wall.

Amy blinked as Sheldon's fist slammed into the wall, and gently took it in her hands, kissing the now sore knuckles. "No, you couldn't" she said simply.

Sheldon watched as Amy nursed his wounds, kissing his hand over and over again. Yet she was the one who had suffered the most pain. He had never met a human so sweet in his entire, dull life. "I love you" he smiled, placing a soft kiss on her head as he pulled her into a long embrace.

Amy smiled as she snuggled into his arms and inhaled his sweet scent. She was happy, happy this whole thing was over and that at the end of it all she was where she belonged, in Sheldon's arms. "I love you too" she murmured against his skin.

Tonight was supposed to be their first real date of their 'new' relationship and Amy hadn't realised the time. "Oh wow, Sheldon we've got half an hour before our dinner reservations! I have to go get dressed" she laughed, glanced at her watch.

"Oh right, I better be off home to get changed too" he grinned, making his way to the apartment door. But as he reached for the handle he couldn't make himself go any further. He realised, he never wanted to leave. It seemed every time they came close to being them again, he had to go somewhere. Not this time.

"Amy, I'm not going" he declared, throwing his coat to the floor.

"What?" she laughed. Amy stared at her boyfriend who stood with his chest puffed out and arms crossed, looking like something out of an old painting.

"I'm not going, I'm staying here" he stated again.

Amy shrugged. "Ok, but that superman top isn't really what the restaurant would call formal"

"No, forget about the top. I want to stay here with you, forever. Amy, I want to live here with you" he explained, realising his subtle hints may not have been received in the way he wanted.

Amy stood, fixed to the spot. _Was he for real? _She asked herself. She had done embarrassing stuff like this before and regretted it after. "Really?" She asked innocently, hoping it wasn't another bazinga.

"Yes, I don't want to leave" He smiled.

"Wait, you're not just doing this because of what happened, are you?" the thought crossed her mind as she realised he may only be doing this to settle his conscience.

"No look I-"he began, before shaking his head. _She ain't going to get this any other way. _

Amy was startled as Sheldon lunged forward grabbing her into his arms and placing a long kiss on her lips.

"oh" she smiled, before pouncing on him with such force they both fall to the ground. "I'd like that" she giggled before placing several kisses on his lips.

Amy couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy, they had just made another mammoth step in their relationship and were now a fully fledged couple. They were together, in her apartment, in THEIR apartment.. and she was the happiest girl alive, and thankful to be alive she was.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Sorry for such a long wait, if you read my other fanfics you'll know I had massive writers block.. kept trying to write chapters and would just hate everything I wrote. but! I'm back and hope to keep writing. You've all been great, I keep getting faves and follows which is awesome and makes me want to keep doing this so thank you thank you thank you :)**

**Please keep it up :) **

**so read and review, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm hoping to introduce a little Shamy loving in the next chapter ;)**

**I don't own anything (goddamnit) **

*********

Chapter 18

It was 8pm and Sheldon and Amy had set off to the restaurant. They were to meet the rest of the gang there and as Amy stared out into the dark Pasadena streets she realised she felt safe.

"So what do you think of all of this?" Sheldon asked, smiling a full wide toothed smile.

Amy giggled as she turned to Sheldon. He had surprised her earlier by turning up in a brand new land rover, apparently he had been learning to drive ever since they had come home from Florida, doing hours of intensive courses to make sure he could take Amy wherever she would want, to escape the nightmare they had been through.

"I think it's kind of hilarious" Amy laughed, watching Sheldon closely as he shifted gears and controlled the car like he had been doing this for years. He had dressed in a white shirt and dark blue jeans, every inch of material clung to his body, every muscle stood out and played with Amy's imagination. They hadn't slept together in weeks, and even though she knew she wasn't fully over the attack, she had been daydreaming about Sheldon's body for the last few days and it was starting to become incontrollable.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon chuckled as he pulled into the parking lot of the Chinese restaurant, waving at the rest of the group who were huddled at the entrance.

"Nothing, you're just... great at everything" she smiled and hopped out of the car, making her way round to Sheldon and lacing her fingers through his.

"I know" Sheldon winked, pulling Amy close to him and placing a small kiss on her lips.

"HEY COME ON! It's freezing out here and this dress doesn't exactly keep me nice and warm" the sound of Penny's voice called to Amy across the street as she hopped from one foot to the other, dressed in her favourite red mini dress.

Sheldon and Amy exchanged looks and crossed the parking lot to greet their friends, with Amy hugging Bernadette and Penny and the boys discussing the newest edition of Batman comics before making their way into the restaurant.

A few minutes later the gang were seated and happily chatting about their weeks.

"So then she's like, why don't you ever come see me anymore? And I'm like well mom, last time we came to dinner here you held me hostage for an entire weekend" Howard was giving his weekly anecdote about his mother while the rest of the gang pretended to laugh with him instead of at him.

Amy looked to Sheldon, who was relaxed into his seat quietly sipping on his beer. It was incredibly strange to see Sheldon this masculine, he hardly ever drank beer, but recently he had grown up so much he had begun changing his habits... well, some of em.

"Actually, myself and Amy have an announcement to make" Sheldon had edged forward in his seat and brought his arm around Amy's shoulder pulling her into a half-hug. "We're moving in together" he announced, smiling as wide as a Cheshire cat.

Silence fell on the table as the group exchanged shocked looks.

"Really?" was the only thing Leonard could say, his smile even wider than Sheldon's.

"Please, act more ecstatic, really feels good" Sheldon chuckled, winking at his small friend.

"WOW AMY THATS FANTASTIC" Penny and Raj exploded, leaping from their seat and to dance round to Amy's seat, pulling her from Sheldon's arms into a massive bear hug.

"Yeah, so who is moving where?" Leonard piped up again, shooting Penny a hopeful glance.

"No need to fret, I'm moving to Amy's" Sheldon laughed before placing a kiss on Amy's forehead.

Leonard had been angling to move in with Penny for months, though he knew about Penny's commitment issues. They had been dating for just as long and more than Amy and Sheldon and he had wished to have been engaged by this point, although that didn't look like it was going to happen at the moment. Amy knew that Penny was starting to want the same things as Leonard; she had been constantly talking about moving to a new step of their relationship the past few girls' nights.

"Hey, why don't you take Sheldon's space?" Amy spoke up; winking at Leonard who had been secretly hoping someone would suggest it.

"Oh... I" Penny stuttered. "That's really up to Leonard, I don't –"she tried to explain herself, but stopped to take a large gulp of her red wine.

"YES" Leonard shouted, making a lull fall over the chatting groups at the restaurant. "I mean, if you want to" he blushed, sinking into his seat.

The table turned to look at Penny, waiting for a response. Amy felt slightly guilty for putting her bestie in this situation, but she knew Penny wanted this, she had told her on countless occasions, and she just needs that push.

"Ok" penny giggled, her face spreading into a large smile before leaning across the table to kiss Leonard.

"This is so exciting! We need to get this done right away" Amy smiled, tomorrow was going to be so exciting, the entire lifestyle of the group would change as they accommodated their new home life.

"Alright, me and Bernadette will tag along, be funny to see what Sheldon has lurking around his bedroom" Howard laughed, knowing just how to annoy Sheldon.

The next morning at 9am the group burst into Leonards apartment, armed with boxes and trash bags.

"Ok team, we've got today to get this bitch sorted. Bernadette and Howard you got the kitchen and the living room. Penny you're over in your place packing up your stuff, Leonard will be between places making space for your stuff and me, Amy and Raj will take my room" Sheldon paused as the group smirked at Sheldon. "What? I have a lot of stuff" he shrugged grabbing a pile of boxes and making his way back to his old room.

Sheldon looked around his small room, this had been his entire life for at least the last 10 years of his life and in one day it would be gone. He had hated this room when he first moved in, loathed it actually. It had been so dark and unkempt. But after he had cleaned it up and moved all of his collections and furniture into it, it became his home, and it became part of him.

"You know, they say you can tell everything you need to know about a person from observing their bedroom" the soothing sound of his girlfriends voice made him smile as he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Well, what do you see?" he asked, running his hands over hers.

Amy rested her head on Sheldon's shoulder and observed the room around them. He had various scientific models on his dressers, a large collection of comics, but really nothing else.

"I see a lonely man" she concluded, pulling Sheldon against her.

"You're right" he answered. She had nailed it right on the head, he had never realised how empty his life had been until he met Amy. All of his junk, his collections, they were just something to fill the void he didn't know he had. "But not anymore, Igot you" he smiled, turning to face his girlfriend bringing his lips to hers and placing a soft sweet kiss upon them.

"Got that right" she giggled, before pulling away and turning to survey the job ahead. "I think we're going to need a bigger box" she laughed.

"Holy crap, this place is like a nerd shrine" Raj stumbled into the room, dropping more boxes on the floor.

"Yeah, thanks. Ok, we need to move some of this big stuff out of the way first, so Raj put your back into it. Chop chop" Sheldon winked at Raj, before turning to pack some clothes from his dresser.

"What?! I just came here to see what I could get off you" Raj smirked, slumping down onto the bed and grabbing a nearby comic. "hey is this the original batman comic, or one of the rereleases" he asked, not bothering to look up from the page.

"Damn, I should have sent you to Penny's" Sheldon groaned, grabbing handfuls of socks and dumping them in the box.

"Arh, what the hell is this?" Amy turned to look at Raj pulling a book from under the covers of Sheldon's bed. "Sex for dummies?" Raj burst out laughing as Sheldon bolted across the bedroom grabbing the book from Raj's hand and shoving it into the box.

"That's nothing, just a stupid book Penny got me" Sheldon tried to brush off the incident.

"Under your pillow?" Raj smirked.

"Ok, so I find it interesting" he admitted. "Now can we please drop it?" he glared at Raj, who pulled the comic back to his face and sank into the bed.

Amy giggled under her breath as she turned to begin sifting through his clothes, pulling super hero t shirt after super hero t shirt from the wardrobe. Sheldon was definitely a creature of habit, he had a routine for everything, his clothes were sorted by season and by colour, with outfits for a three week rota. Bending down she began pulling shoes out of the wardrobe and bagging them as Sheldon had ordered, placing them gently in another box. She had never seen this far into Sheldon's room before until now, and when they first met he would have a heart attack if she even touched his wardrobe, but here she was, trusted enough to sort and label his life. Something caught her eye in the back of the wardrobe, a small box poked out from beneath a mountain of old comics. Checking to see if Sheldon was looking she gently pulled off the lid and was stunned to see a collection of receipts, all from old date nights and places they had been. She had never thought Sheldon was sentimental and the image of him coming home every night and tucking away another memory of her brought a tear to her eye.

"I kept them all" his voice made her jump as she looked up to see his towering figure standing over her, she sometimes forgot how tall he was, he made her feel like a mouse at times.

"that's so sweet" she smiled up at him, holding the receipt for their meal from last night in her hand. " are we keeping it?" she asked sweetly, loving the sound of saying 'we'.

"of course. Except I forgot one." Amy looked up to see Sheldon wrestling a small piece of paper out of his hand and passing it to Amy.

**'The Borrowdale Bed Company'**

"You bought a bed?" Amy asked, confused. She already had a bed; he had seen it countless times.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Not just A bed, OUR bed. For OUR apartment" he smiled, and leaned down to whisper. "I was hoping we could christen it soon" he winked, placing a string of soft kisses down Amy's jaw.

"Oh.." she realised, blushing as she remembered Raj reading on the bed.

"Lets get this apartment sorted, NOW!" Sheldon growled in her ear, kissing her cheek one last time before turning to Raj to throw a box at him.

Amy watched as the muscles in her boyfriends back began moving as he pulled drawers from his dresser and throwing his things into boxes, he looked so animal like and manly. She couldn't wait for tonight, they would be together, in their new bed, in their apartment. And she hoped he would bring his animal side with him...


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey! sorry only a short one this time, but I felt like it needed to be on its own :) Anyway, also could you vote on my poll so I know what I should do after I finish this fic :) Thanks!**_

Read and review :) oh and enjoy. ;)

-

Thanks guys" Sheldon smiled as he shut the door to their apartment and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Welcome to casa de Cooper/fowler" he laughed wrapping his arms around Amy's waist.

"What time is it?" Amy yawned in response and snuggled into his chest. They had been moving in from 8am yesterday and it was definitely at least 3 in the morning.

"4am" he gasped as he looked at his watch. He never stayed up this late, ever! The last time he did this was when he was 16 and bought his first game console, he could hardly function the next morning.

"Should we head to bed?" Amy sighed, rubbing her eyes as she turned to head towards the bedroom.

"Well, I like the sound of that" Sheldon winked, realising how strange it must sound coming from him, Leonard would mock him for life if he ever heard. Sheldon followed her into the bedroom and pulled off his shirt, grabbing his folded pyjamas and pulling them on as quickly as possible. Amy had locked herself in the bathroom; he had never understood the amount of preparation girls needed just to be unconscious for the rest of the night.

"Sheldon" Amy called as she stepped out of her ensuite. He now understood what she had been doing. Sheldon's chin almost hit the floor as he surveyed his girlfriend. She was wearing some lingerie he had never seen before, some black lacy panties and bra. Obviously, rather expensive as they fit her body perfectly, almost like they had been made just for her. Her wavy hair fell gently around her shoulders, resting on her full breasts. He had seen her naked before, but nothing could compete with tonight.

"What do you think?" She asked sweetly, giving a little twirl, revealing the frilled edges to the bottom of her panties

"Yes, oh god yes" he managed to whisper, rescuing his chin from the floor. Pulling himself from the sheets he walked on his knees to the edge of the bed and brought his hands to his girlfriend's waist, bringing her in front of him. "You're beautiful" he whispered as he bent his head to plant a kiss on her stomach.

Amy sighed as he made a trail of kisses leading up to her valley between her breasts, running his tongue up to her neck, nibbling on her neck gently. "I love you" he smiled, pulling her into a deep kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip and sucking on her tongue.

"I love you too" she laughed, before pushing Sheldon back onto the bed, his breath escaping his chest in a loud huff as she crawled across his body. She felt devious tonight, and any fatigue she had previously felt had been replaced by adrenaline as she straddled his hips.

"You're wearing way too much clothes" She winked pulling his night shirt over his head and biting it playfully before throwing it away. His body had appeared more toned than she could remember, the amount of stress and running around he had been doing had managed to create a tone chest. Shadows made by the soft glow of their bedroom lamp seemed to illuminate the curves of his muscles. Too delicious not to taste, with Sheldon emitting a quiet moan as she ran her tongue over his chest, softly sucking on his nipples.

"Stop it" Sheldon groaned as he rolled her over, pulling her under him. "That's not fair" he growled, pulling her arms above her hair and holding her with one hand whilst he carefully pulled the bra from her body, admiring the round flesh that lay underneath. As he ran his tongue over her breasts he was rewarded with a long moan, prompting him to run his hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs, gently rubbing circles into the already moistened material.

"You're amazing. I hope you haven't been practicing" Amy giggled, parting her legs allowing Sheldon to slide between her thighs, pushing his erection against her.

"nar, I'm just a genius" he winked, releasing her hands to pull her legs to either side of her waist.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Amy sighed, pointing to Sheldon's pyjamas.

In one swift move he had removed all the rest of his clothes and returned to his position. "Are you ready?" he asked, staring into Amy's eyes.

"Yeah, I think so" Amy breathed, this was the first time she would have sex after the attack and she was unsure up until this point as to how her body and she would react. But she was not about to let what happened to her spoil this special day. She had been waiting for this day for her entire life, the day she would finally move in with a boyfriend, someone she loves, and her 5 year plan was en route. She also knew how much Sheldon cared for her, he had made so much progress in the last few months, he was like a different person.

But, he had only lived with Amy for a few hours and she loved that he had kept his old traits and habits. He had already re-ordered their entire closet and labelled everything in sight. Before it would have been annoying, now it made her feel at home.

"Sure?" He cooed, running a hand through her hair, soothing her.

Amy nodded, although was not convinced Sheldon would go through with it. Moments had passed and she became restless and rolled him over.

"Amy, we don't have to do-"Sheldon started before Amy placed a finger against his lips and hushed him.

"Shut up and kiss me" she giggled as she bent to place a soft kiss on his lips. She could feel Sheldon smile against her lips as he pulled her body and guided his erection to the apex of her thighs and pushed gently, sinking into her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! long time, no see. Sorry for the massively long wait - I haven't watched TBBT in a while so I wasn't up to writing, but here we are! **

**But I'm afraid we've reached the final chapter of this story, as I'm not one to keep on going forever. If you'd like a follow on story, just vote on my little poll thing but if not, thank you SO much for reading, following and favoriting! You're all amazing.**

I REALLY hope you've enjoyed reading this so far, and hopefully you'll enjoy the last chapter :)

Thank you!

x

Chapter 20

The sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains woke Amy from her dreams. Smiling, she stretched out in her new double bed to the warmth emanating from the body next to hers.

"Good morning" she smiled, as she looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, gently playing with the dark brown curl lying on his forehead. "Sleep well?" she asked, coyly.

Sheldon stretched his legs out and grabbed Amy by the waist, pulling her against his bare chest. "Very well" He chuckled, burrowing into her neck, causing a giggle from his girlfriend.

They had been living together for almost 3 months now, and were well into a routine. As much as Amy had wished they could live freely and just do as they wish, she knew that Sheldon would never feel comfortable without his routines, and she wouldn't feel comfortable with Sheldon uncomfortable. Life was returning to normal now, much to her delight and they were now the couple she had always wanted them to be. They dine with their friends, go out on dates, have amazing sex at least twice a week and now they have the same address.

"I think it's your hour for the bathroom" Amy smiled, drawing circles on Sheldon's chest and snuggling into his shoulder.

"well, I think I'll give you my slot for today" he returned, bowing to kiss Amy's head and yelping as she whipped back to confront him.

"what? why!?" She asked, realising she sounded angrier than she meant to.

"Well, I'm taking you out today. A little surprise" He smiled, rubbing his chin with a wince.

The look on Amy's face gave Sheldon butterflies as she leapt from the bed with a squeal and bolted to the bathroom, singing as she slammed the door. Pulling himself from the bed, the physicist laughed, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts from the floor and making his way to the kitchen. He had been planning this trip for a while, but with all the drama, he had never found the right time. But life was so amazingly perfect at the moment, he knew only one way to make it heavenly.

Setting away to coffee machine he recalled his life before Amy. Dull, plain and boring. Those were the words that cropped to mind when he thought about it. He had troubled himself with the most pathetic things in the world, like arrangements of the magnets on his fridge and the perfect brand of coffee bean. But when his world was crushed, when he thought he would lose Amy forever. He began to live. and love. She was the only thing on this earth that he would die for, however selfish that made him sound. He still felt sick at the thought of another man touching her the way only he should. But he vowed to put that behind him, it would not ruin his life, and he would be damned if it would ruin Amy's.

An hour later, Amy emerged from the bathroom. Sheldon had been waiting to see the finished piece, Amy had laughed the first time she had found him lounging on the bed applauding her outfit, but after two or three times, she realised he had fit her into his routine. An 'Amy appreciation ceremony' he called it.

"So, whaddya think?" She smiled, giving him a twirl. She had decided that she would wear one of her favourite dresses tonight, a summer dress that she hadn't had the confidence to wear for months. It was a white dress with small pink roses dotted across it and came to just above the knee. Sheldon nodded and got to his feet, pretending to survey her outfit, circling her and sighing. He loved when she'd curl her hair, letting small waves rest on her shoulders and her light dusting of makeup and pink lipstick would make any man fall in love.

"Perfect" He smiled, grabbing her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers gently.

"hey! get off! " She giggled, pushing herself out of his arms and straightening her dress. "you'll smudge my makeup, now you go get dressed, and let's go!" she squealed, running off into the living room, leaving Sheldon to get dressed.

"Oh drat" He growled, turning to the bathroom to find towels and clothes strewn everywhere.

-

"Ready?" He smiled, turning the key in the ignition and pulling into the street.

"YES, oh my god. I might pee" She smiled, watching the cars buzz past them.

"Well, please don't. I've just cleaned this car" he grimaced, then smiled.

Amy watched out of the window most of the journey, trying to guess where they might be going. He had told her nothing so far and was unfortunately extremely difficult to extract information from. Unless it was about science.

"oh come on... is it... DISNEY WORLD?!" She asked, watching for any kind of hint from his expression.

"nope. Look I'm not telling you, so sit back and enjoy the ride. ok?" He laughed, trying to ignore his excitable girlfriend who spurted a different location after every direction sign.

With that she remained silent, although still contemplating their destination in her mind. Until, after what seemed like forever, they pulled into a car park that she'd never seen before.

"Where are we?" She asked, jumping out of the car. They had seemed to pull up in the middle of a desert, burning sand lay underfoot and there was not a cloud in the sky.

"come with me" Sheldon replied, grabbing her hand and leading her onto a gravel road that seemed to go for miles. down and down and down.

"ok, close your eyes" he said finally, pulling a scarf from his pocket and tying it over her head. Amy laughed as she felt Sheldon's hand clutch hers, guiding her down steps.

"What's going on?" She asked, as she felt the gravel disappear to be replaced by more sand. She could feel a breeze tickle at her arms with a cool spray and the sun warming her back as they finally came to a halt.

"Ready?" He asked again, his happiness audible in his voice.

"Sure am" she laughed, she felt happy already and she didn't even know why. But as the blind fold was removed from her eyes she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"holy crap" She gasped as she stared at the scene in front of her. It was the most secluded and beautiful beach cove she had ever seen. The waters were crystal clear and as blue as the sky's, the sand a perfect shade of creamy white.

"what is this place" She finally managed to say, still staring in awe at the beautiful scene. "where are we?" she asked again.

"Florida" he spoke quietly, waiting to Amy's reaction to being brought back here. "The house we stayed in is about 20 minutes away, this is the same stretch of beach that well..."

Amy couldn't stop her heart from sinking to her stomach at being brought back to this place. This beach was the last place she wanted to be. "oh" she whispered.

Sheldon heard the disappointment in her voice and leapt to correct himself. "but this is a special place to me. The days you were in hospital, I would drive out here and just think about you. Because even though something horrible happened here... something wonderful happened here to. This is the place where I realised I could be a man... and realised that you were the best thing that ever EVER happened to me" He finished his speech and turned to Amy. His words had cheered her up as she nodded in agreement, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Also" he started, reaching out to hold her hand. "This was the place where I would hopefully achieve the greatest mission of my entire life, that is... if you'll be my wife." He finished, reaching into his pocket and held up a small net pocket, tied with a red ribbon. Amy gasped as she saw the emerald glinting in the sun.

"oh my god" She breathed, clapping her hands over her mouth. She expected nothing like this when he had asked her on a day out. In the back of her mind she was half expecting another trip to a museum, but certainly not this. not a proposal.

"I know its not much of a ring. I couldn't afford any of the flashy ones I-" Sheldon began to explain, before he felt Amy's hands cup his chin and her lips found his.

"Sheldon, I couldn't care if it was a damn hula hoop. YES!" she screamed, leaping into his arms.

"oh drat" Sheldon winked, laughing as Amy hit him playfully and leaned in for another kiss.

**_-_**

"And in the words of the great Albert Einstein 'Only a life that's lived for others, is a life worthwhile' and I wish to live mine for you, and you only"

The words spoke at Mr and Mrs Coopers wedding were short and to the point. The point being that the love between two people can change anything, and it changed Sheldon Cooper. What goes on from there is left up to the mysteries of the universe and to live the rest of his life with Amy was all that he could ever wish for. His wife, his soul mate and his best friend.

The End.

-

AN. Thank you all, again. 


End file.
